River and Hail
by Streaks of Hail
Summary: Hailpaw was a normal RiverClan cat. Swimming, fishing, and all the likes. Except for that one hunting expedition, when everything turned to chaos. The water is no longer safe to touch, RiverClan has no one to trust. Except themselves. And they will be the first to fall. (The first part of a series).
1. River

A dusky brown she-cat sat by a pond, her tail swishing through the short reeds. Her fur shimmered brightly, the moon casting a beautiful glow onto her pelt. She bent her head, staring at the pond.

A rustling came from nearby, and from the undergrowth emerged a large white tom, his fur also shining with stars, but not nearly as many as the she-cat.

The dusky cat looked up, blue eyes glistening as she saw the tom. "Snowtalon," she breathed, rushing forward and burying her nose into his thick fur. "You're here. I waited for you. I waited all this time." Her voice was choked in emotion, and the two shared a brief moment, simply standing there together in each others presence.

"I've missed you, Duskflower. The Clan has. The kits, Mintcloud and Stonestep. They have litters now. They grew up to be such good warriors.." Snowtalon rambled on, and Duskflower laughed lightly, the sound a tinkling noise in the still night.

"I know. I know. Don't think I ever missed a precious moment. Mintcloud and Stonestep's ceremony. When they found love and had kittens of their own." Duskflower turned her head to the pond, staring into the calm waters. "I even witnessed your.. your death."

Duskflower took a seat at the pond bank once again, gesturing for Snowtalon to do the same. The tom did as told, pressing against her comfortingly.

"Did it hurt?" Duskflower couldn't help but ask, the image of her mate bleeding to death permanently embedded into her memory.

"The badger attack?" Snowtalon was slightly surprised by this question. It was an odd thing to ask, after all. "No. I lived a good life, and now I'm with you. I wouldn't have gone any other way. It beats rotting as an elder."

Duskflower purred, a faint smile tugging at her muzzle. "Always the same, disrespectful as ever. I'm glad to see you. I am. But we must discuss things," she mewed, her eyes turning from playful and light to a more serious tone, moody and dark. "RiverClan is not safe. StarClan, all four Clans are not safe. But RiverClan will be first. The first to go."

Snowtalon frowned, looking concerned. "But how? Why?"

"There have been visions foreseen. Many visions. Horrible ones, Snowtalon. Our kits, the Clan. It doesn't end well, my dear." She touched a paw to the water, and it rippled, showing many images in the crystal clear water.

"Reedstar will fall. He is a noble leader, and it will be far before his time. But he will go first," Duskflower swallowed. "The river for which we were named for, it will be the end of us all."

Snowtalon narrowed his eyes at the reflections that rippled clearly in the water. "How can this be so? A flood? Surely not, it's coming into leaf-bare. The water will freeze, not overflow. Will the water become tainted with twoleg trash again?"

Duskflower shook her head. "It's worse this time, my dear. Perhaps it was good that you came before this was all going to happen."

"But Duskflower," The snowy tom breathed, "Mintcloud and Stonestep! They have kin of their own. Their children are too young to die. Merely apprentices and kittens."

The she-cat looked regretful, suddenly wishing that she was not the one to deliver the news to her mate. She pushed on, however and ignored Snowtalon's words. "Things are going to get very bad. Just when everything is seemingly better, another event will strike the Clans. It starts with River. Wind will succumb next, Shadow, the third, and Thunder, ever strong, will survive until the very end. And then we begin to fade. All cats deceased will not even have the comfort of walking with StarClan. When StarClan fades, so will we, and remaining cats will be cast to the Dark Forest, regardless of age, history or descent."

Snowtalon's eyes glimmered in concern, and he shuffled his paws. "What could possibly wreck the Clans like that? They are strong, very much so. It would take a great amount of cats to bring them to destruction."

Duskflower shook her head, looking up to the misty sky. "They are not quite cats, my dear. It is a different matter all together. They're... spirits, of a sort. Not even StarClan knows much about them. We had suspicions about the Place of No Stars, but it seems even them are not capable of such a feat."

Snowtalon continued to press forward, not wanting to believe that his beloved home would be in destruction. "Well, surely you can send some special cat, perhaps a prophecy or something?"

"Don't you see, Snowtalon? This is too far out of StarClan's league. They must battle it out for themselves, we have no control over these things," her voice was soft, yet firm. "Although, I suppose I could manage a small warning of sorts. But who will we send it to?"

"The medicine cat, of course!"

Duskflower shook her head for the millionth time that night. "No. She is not the right one. Talented as she is, well.. How about Mintcloud's litter? They are almost apprentices, maybe in about two sunrises? I know that Mistkit has the path of a medicine cat."

"But to burden a kitten? Our kin?" Snowtalon knew his protests sounded petty and pathetic, but he knew he had to at least try.

"It will not be a burden. She is not one with a great destiny, as cruel as it is to say. Mistkit will simply have to deliver a message, the job of a normal medicine cat apprentice."

Snowtalon slowly nodded his consent, and Duskflower smiled, although her expression was still rather grave. "It will be done then. Come now, let us consult with some of the more senior cats around here. Great courses of action will be needed."

* * *

><p>RiverClan<p>

Leader - Reedstar - A thin, ruffled light brown tabby tom.

Deputy - Minnowflower - A pretty, white she-cat with a light grey ear.

Medicine Cat - Dappleleaf - Dappled brown and golden she-cat.

Warriors -

Stormstrike - A large dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Lilyfern - Small, white she-cat with a single streak of grey.

Pebblestream - Light blue-grey she-cat. Blue eyes.

Icefur - Pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Deaf.

Fishclaw - Short-furred silver-grey tom with long claws.

Silversplash - Light silver she-cat with a white chest.

Stonestep - Black tom with big grey paws.

Marshthorn - Dark brown tom. Narrow green eyes.

Rainflight - Streaked blue-grey she-cat. Long fur.

Snowfang - White tom with a patch of ginger.

Dovetail - White she-cat with grey patches. Long tail.

Breezetalon - Small, patched white and black cat.

Goldenwhisker - A golden she-cat with darker flecks.

Hawkflame - A handsome dark, ashy grey and brown tom

Darktooth - Pure black tom with amber eyes.

Splashflower - A light white she with splashes of ginger.

Apprentices -

Redpaw - A russet tom with a white chest.

Streampaw - Streaked white and silver she-cat.

Featherpaw - Spotted grey she-cat with a feathery tail.

Dewpaw - A pretty golden and cream she-cat.

Mosspaw - Earthy coloured tom with brown eyes.

Queens -

Roselight (Expecting Stormstrike's kits)

Brightpetal - (Expecting kits, father unknown)

Mintcloud - A light tawny she-cat with dark green eyes. (Mistkit - a striped grey and white she-cat, Hailkit - a streaked silver kit with green eyes. Fathered by Marshthorn)

Elders -

Russetnose - A light russet-coloured tom.

Yellowpelt - A large yellow she-cat.


	2. Splash

A soft light was cast upon the frosted ground as the sun peeked out from behind a light grey cloud. The day was definitely going to be clear, as the clouds were fading away by the second and it was becoming warmer.

The ground was lightly sprinkled with the remaining snow from the day before, and the air was crisp and clear, snow sparkling on the ground. The river could be heard gurgling slightly on this day, the ice having been cracked slightly.

Gazing around at the beautiful camp, Hailkit couldn't be happier at that moment that she belonged to RiverClan. Her sister Mistkit let out a small mew of surprise when a figure came into view, eyes twinkling.

"Breezetalon!" Hailkit welcomed cheerfully, exchanging a joyous glance with her grey-pelted sibling.

Breezetalon chuckled, shaking his black and white coat free of the frost that clung to his fur. Hailkit recoiled slightly, wrinkling her nose as a few drops landed on herself, the cold seeping through her short fur. "Are you two excited? The weather's certainly cleared up for your special day, hasn't it?"

Mistkit nodded beside her, having always been the quieter one of the litter. "Yeah," Hailkit decided to announce for her sister, if she wasn't going to speak up. "We're going to be the best warriors in the whole of Clan history!"

"You are," Mistkit reminded proudly, flicking her tail in excitement. "I'm going to be Dappleleaf's apprentice."

Hailkit bit back a remark about how boring being a medicine cat was. She knew her sister enjoyed herbs and wanted to know how to heal people, but Hailkit thought that being a warrior was far better. Fighting, hunting, and maybe even becoming leader one day! She'd tried to tell her sister of this when she'd first learned about Mistkit's decision to become a medicine cat apprentice, but she'd received a good cuff on the ears and a strict warning from her mother not to put down her sister's dreams again.

"Well, I'm going to be Minnowflower's apprentice," Hailkit returned playfully, thinking of the elegant deputy.

"Bee-brain, she's already got Featherpaw."

"Yeah, I guess," Hailkit swept a silver tail along the ground in reluctance, almost regretting it as the snow made her tail cold, and a shiver shot up her spine.

Breezetalon's whiskers were twitching in amusement, green orbs glittering. "There's excellent warriors out there that will be perfect for mentoring you, Hailkit. And you'll love Dappleleaf, Mistkit. She's not the sweetest medicine cat ever, but she'll look after you."

"Mistkit, Hailkit!" Hailkit pricked her ears and spun to see her mother racing forward, fur ruffled and eyes frantic. "I've been looking all around for you two. Why is it you always sneak off under my paws?"

Breezetalon chuckled, dipping his head in greeting to the tawny she-cat. "Hello Mintcloud. Don't worry, I was talking to them."

Mintcloud's looked to him, and when she spoke her tone of voice was grateful, "Thank you. You always seem to be playing with the kits, they must be such a bother."

Hailkit let out a slight mew of protest as Mintcloud pulled them closer with a tail and began to groom her and Mistkit. Although the consistent looking helped to soothe her excited nerves, she didn't like having to be fussed over, like a kitten. She was supposed to become an apprentice today, she couldn't be seen being coddled by her mother.

"It's no problem. I enjoy it."

"Yeah," Hailkit bobbed her head enthusiastically. "It's fun playing with Breezetalon! Why isn't he our dad instead of Marshthorn?" Just thinking about the intimidating brown warrior made her sober up more. Around her father she always had to be respectful, and quiet. He never played with them, and rarely even came to the nursery to visit. She would've much preferred Breezetalon be her and Mistkit's father.

Mintcloud ignored her question, although Hailkit noticed -with a tinge of pride at her observation skills- that she flicked an ear, signaling she had indeed heard. "The ceremony's going to start in a minute, dears. Go sit by the nursery and wait for Reedstar to call a meeting, understand? I have to talk with Breezetalon for a moment." A quick rasp on the head between the ears and Hailkit and her sister were pushed gently towards the bramble thicket that was the nursery.

Huffing as she was shoved away from the conversation, she tried to strain and listen, but was met by a disapproving look from Mintkit. "Hailkit, don't! Mintcloud said we had to stay here and wait for Reedstar."

Scuffing a paw in the snow, she sighed, her pawpads tingling from cold. "You're such a spoilsport Mistkit. Don't you want to know what they're talking about?" She pressed, nudging her with her button nose.

Mistkit's eyes flickered slightly, but she shook her head. "No," the striped kitten mewed firmly, slightly surprising Hailkit, who had expected a different reaction. "Mintcloud said we're not supposed to, so I won't. How can I expect everyone to trust me as a medicine cat apprentice when I don't listen to my mother?"

Hailkit blinked at Mistkit's wise words, slightly taken aback. It seemed on the day she was to become an apprentice, she became more assertive as well. Touching a streaked silver tail to her sister's flank, she said, "Sorry Mistkit. I was just excited, that's all."

As Mistkit opened her muzzle to respond, a familiar wiry figure leapt up, letting out a loud yowl for the Clan to come together. Instantly all forgiveness was forgotten as Hailkit filled up quickly with excitement, her tail twitching in anticipation. She'd waited six moons, and today was the day she was finally going to contribute to the Clan. A glance to the side revealed that Mistkit too was jittery, although she seemed a spot more nervous.

"Would all cats old enough to swim in the river please come together for a special ceremony."

Mintcloud rushed over immediately, pushing Hailkit and Mistkit down into a polite sitting position, tail wrapped around her paws. Mintcloud seemed to be even more anxious than her!

"Be good little kittens when you go up, my little saplings," Mintcloud shispered soothingly. "This is your proud moment. Seize it by the claw."

As Reedstar began to speak, Hailkit couldn't help but get more worried by the second. What if her new mentor didn't like her? If she wasn't good enough to be an apprentice? However, she brushed these worries aside to shoot a hopeful look at her father, hoping that he would be proud. However he was stoic as ever, no proper emotion on his face. Swallowing her disappointment, she glanced back up at her frail leader.

"I have been leader for many moons," Reedstar announced, eyes twinkling. "But after all this time I still think this is one of my favourite duties as the leader. Mistkit, Hailkit. It is time for you to move on to the next stage in life. Mistkit, would you like to step forward?"

Hailkit pushed her striped sibling encouragingly, and watched as Mistkit stood before the leader, quavering slightly.

"Mistkit has been very brave, and she has chosen to take the path of a medicine cat. Dappleleaf has given her consent, and if Mistkit agrees, she will learn the ways of healing. Mistkit?"

"I-I do," Mistkit nodded, earning a smile from the leader. "Then with the power of StarClan, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistpaw. May Dappleleaf train you well."

All too soon it was time for Hailkit's turn to shine, and she couldn't help herself from shaking ever so slightly as her paws moved forwards by themselves, pulling her to the front to stand before Reedstar. Up close, Hailkit could see how old the brown tom really was, grey flecks spotting his pelt.

"Hailkit, you're a very energised young cat. Bearing this in mind, I have chosen a cat capable of honing your energy into positive things. With the power of StarClan behind my back, I name you Hailpaw, until you are granted your warrior name. Your mentor will be Lilyfern."

A small white she-cat padded forward, eyes gleaming in eagerness. Remembering that she had to be polite, Hailkit stretched up and bumped noses with her mentor, sending a small ripple of chuckles through the crowd.

Embarrassed by the awkward encounter, she padded off to join the other apprentices. Eyeing them up, there seemed to be a lot of apprentices, and they were all much bigger than her. Slightly intimidated, she shot a look to Mistpaw for help, only to miss Mistpaw's line of vision entirely and meet the strict gaze of Marshthorn.

His gaze seemed to be reprimanding her, so she straightened up, flattened her fur down quickly and shoved her fear down as far as she could muster.

"Hey Hailpaw," a streaked white cat bounded up, tail flicking happily. Hailpaw faintly remembered her to be called Streampaw. "Do you want to come and see our den? I'll help you make a nest, if you'd like," she meowed earnestly.

Hailpaw felt slightly split. She badly wanted to go and explore the territory, but it would be good to make some friends. Glancing up to Lilyfern for help, her mentor quickly decided for her, smiling gently, "Why don't you grab something to eat and get settled in. I have some duties to do anyway, things you would find boring. Perhaps I can take you for a tour later on today, when the snow has melted a bit more."

Feeling slightly more close to Lilyfern, she curved her muzzle into a smile. "Thanks, Lilyfern!"

Streampaw led the way over to a thicket den, and slid inside, leaving Hailpaw to follow her in. Wincing slightly as the branches tugged against her fur, she was soon in the den, which was pleasant to her surprise. No cats were in the den apart from them, as Hailpaw assumed the rest would have gone out for duties and things.

Streampaw brushed a tail towards an empty space right next to the entrance. "That's where we'll put your nest. The youngest cats have to sleep right next to the entrance, sorry. But it's very cramped with all of us, so you shouldn't be too cold!"

Blinking at what would be her new home for the next moons, Hailpaw hoped that it was indeed not to cold. The winds could be deathly cold at night in the leaf-bare season.

"Thanks, Streampaw."

"It's no problem," Streampaw replied warmly, beginning to sweep scraps of moss and bracken away. "Featherpaw and Mosspaw helped me and my brother when we became apprentices."

"Speaking of your brother, here I am!" A broad-shouldered russet tom appeared, having dumped a lot of moss on the floor beside Hailpaw. Reaching out a paw, she kneaded the moss gently, to test the softness.

"Redpaw," Streampaw purred, although she was rolling her eyes. "You're such a fish-brain. I was just showing Hailpaw around."

"I know," Redpaw meowed, flicking his sister with a tail in playfulness. "Lilyfern sent me here with moss for your nest. I think she gathered it for you."

Slightly uncomfortable with the littermate's banter, she nodded. "Thanks."

"You're so lucky, you got Lilyfern, Hailpaw!" Streampaw meowed enviously, although friendly. "She's like the sweetest mentor ever! I had her once when Fishclaw was sick with greencough."

Hailpaw thought this over, and immediately changed her mind about her mentor. Lilyfern must be kind, to have gotten moss for her bedding. Making a note to be the best apprentice to her, she smiled at Streampaw. "Thanks. I hope she's as nice as you say."

Redpaw snorted, shoving the moss forward with a large paw. "She's way too soft, if you ask me. But maybe she suits you, Hailpaw."

Bristling defensively, Hailpaw shot him a glare, tail twitching in irritation. Who was he to judge? "I'm not soft, and Lilyfern will be a great mentor. Who's your mentor, then?"

"Marshthorn," Redpaw puffed his chest out in a boasting fashion, obviously expecting Hailpaw's immediate praise.

Hailpaw became slightly stony as she thought of the father that had almost never visited. "Great mentor, isn't he?" She retorted bitterly. Redpaw was obviously talented a fighting, the way his muscles rippled underneath his fur. Marshthorn must of spent far more time with his apprenice instead of his kin. Suddenly feeling hatred for the red tom, she pulled the moss from him and began to mould it into an unshapely nest, having never done it before.

Too annoyed to care, she left the misshapen nest and flicked a silvery ear to Streampaw. Pushing past Redpaw, who was still seeming rather stunned, she stepped out of the den and into the bright daylight, blinking at the slushy snow that clung to her legs. Spotting her mentor, she quickly trotted over to the white she-cat, swerving past the fresh-kill pile as she did so.

"Lilyfern," she greeted, pushing a smile onto her muzzle. "I'm ready to go now."

Seeming slightly surprised, Lilyfern nodded, licking the nose of Fishclaw tenderly. Hailpaw felt slightly bad that she'd spoiled Lilyfern's special moment with her mate, but was glad as Lilyfern quickly lead her out of camp. They were met with streams, and Lilyfern pointed out the rocks that jutted out from the half-frozen water.

"We'll use the stepping stones today, as the water is too cold. You won't ever have learnt how to swim anyway, being born in leaf-bare."

Hailpaw followed her mentor carefully as Lilyfern leapt from one rock to another. Digging in with her claws, she stared down at the splitting ice, imagining falling into the freezing water. Once on the other side she breathed a sigh of relief.

Hailpaw gazed around the territory in wonder as Lilyfern pointed out various things. It had been different to what she had imagined, and she had to keep her mouth clamped from letting out a gasp of excitement. She watched as Lilyfern walked with ease, knowing every branch and pebble that lay in her path, while Hailpaw stumbled along clumsily behind her.

"Watch out for the roots up ahead," Lilyfern chuckled slightly. "When I was an apprentice, I tripped over them and landed flat on my face."

Just the thought of Lilyfern falling on her muzzle sent bursts of giggles to Hailpaw, and she couldn't hold them back. Lilyfern smiled, obviously pleased she'd gotten along well with her apprentice. Hailpaw was happy as well. It seemed that Reedstar had been smart in his choice.

"Do you smell something?" Lilyfern questioned, and Hailpaw scented, immediately wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Yes. It reeks!"

"That's the WindClan border," Lilyfern nodded approvingly, waving a tail towards a large plain of grass. "That's the marshes where WindClan live. Don't cross the border, otherwise you'll most likely be ripped to shreds. The same with ShadowClan, which is on the other side of our territory. I show you on the way back."

Hailpaw nodded and trotted after Lilyfern, who was already on the move. After what seemed like an age of walking and taking in everything, they arrived at the lake, which was large. The water was blue in the bright sun under the ice. Lilyfern took a seat on the pebbly shore, and Hailpaw followed suit, wondering what to do.

"Let's start with fishing, as at the moment that's the most important thing. We don't suffer as much as the other Clans, as we always have our fish. Now, it's a great day to teach this, as the ice is nice and thin. First, we make a hole to fish out of."

Lilyfern unsheathed her claws and made a small hole in the ice. Peering into the water, Hailpaw could make out small shadowy figures dart away quickly. It seemed strange seeing them actually moving instead of on the prey pile.

"Now then. You have to be quite still when fishing," Lilyfern instructed, pulling down into a pose. "Go down into a small crouch, and make sure you won't hit any reeds that rustle in the water. Keep your claws unsheathed and your shadow away from the water. If they see your shadow they'll scat faster than you can say StarClan. Watch and wait carefully, it takes a lot of patience."

Hailpaw stayed still watching her mentor carefully, the way she poised, her paw ready to drift into the river, the way she positioned so that her shadow leant the other way.

"When you see a fish, flash your paw in quickly and hook your claws into the fish. You have to be quick, or you'll miss it." As if on cue, there was a flash of silver in the water, and quick as lightning Lilyfern shot a paw into the water soundlessly, pulling her paw out just as fast. The fish flew out of the water and onto the bank, writhing helplessly. Lilyfern leant forward and bit it neatly and it died, it's life-force slowly draining away. Soon it was still, dead.

"Wow," Hailpaw breathed, having completely forgotten all about Marshthorn and Redpaw. "Can I have a go?"

"Of course. That's why I taught you. Go ahead, crouch down, on the other side, it'll divert your shadow away."

Once poised in the correct place, Hailpaw inhaled a breath, staring at the water intently. She placed her paw close to the water. After what seemed like moons, her body was beginning to ache, but a silver shape flashed through the water, and Hailpaw delved her paw in quickly on instinct.

A sharp pain streaked up her paw, and she let out a yelp, jumping back hurriedly. A great jet of water jumped out of the pool to spray Hailpaw and Lilyfern, but it whenever it touched her pelt, it stung like nothing she'd ever felt before. Letting out a yowl, she scurried away, her mentor pushing her forward as they sprinted away from the shore and back into the heart of RiverClan territory.

Hailpaw's silver body stung with pain, and she gasped, "What happened?"

Lilyfern seemed to be in similar shape, and she shook her head. "I don't know. Let's get back to camp and see Dappleleaf and Reedstar."

She took off, pausing every now and again for Hailpaw to stagger after her, sides stinging. It burned, and she had to bite her tongue to stop from yowling aloud. Why had that happened? And to her, of all cats on her first day of apprenticeship.

Crossing the stream to get back to camp was hard, she couldn't grip properly with her weak, stinging paws, and almost slipped into the river more than once.

The deputy Minnowflower met them with a worried crease, leaping forward to help Hailpaw, who was just about collapsing.

Fishclaw rushed to Lilyfern's aid, seemingly worry-stricken for his mate.

"What happened?" Minnowflower questioned, giving support to Hailpaw.

"The water," Hailpaw managed to muster up. "It.. It stings," she mewed faintly.

"Featherpaw, run and fetch Dappleleaf," Minnowflower ordered. Hailpaw faintly felt a small nudge from someone she couldn't quite pick out in blurred vision.

"Hailpaw? Are you okay?" Streampaw, Hailpaw's mind registered faintly, before everything faded to dark slowly.

"Hailpaw?"


	3. Ripple

Okay, so I've recently realised that none of my authors notes have been going up. I don't know why, or how, so I've passed it off as glitch. So yeah!

First comes first, the explanatory stuff. This will be a four book series, each with a different character. The plot is yet to be unwravelled, but hopefully you'll like it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Watermint **- Thank you! I'm sorry this got out late.

**Sivilian - **Wow, that's nice. Thank you, I really do try. Also, thank you for following!

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hailpaw blinked at the fresh-kill placed in front of her. "I'm not hungry," she informed Streampaw. It was true. She felt far too sore and tired to eat. Speaking was perhaps an exception, but other than that she just wanted to curl up and never meet the light of day again.

"Come on, just a little bit. It's freshly caught, me and Redpaw hunted together," Streampaw persuaded. The streaked silver apprentice curled her lip at the mention of Redpaw. She'd heard more about him that she despised in her stay at the medicine den. He was ambitious, a charmer. Got almost everything he wanted because his mother was the deputy. Streampaw seemed nice enough, if much too caring about her safety. But he, he was arrogant. And Marshthorn loved him.

"I'm sorry about Redpaw," the light apprentice decided to take a different path, sitting down with her tail wrapped daintily over her front paws. "He's such a furball, and he can be so mean sometimes. But once you get to know him, he's nice, I swear."

Hailpaw nodded, not even bothering to pretend she agreed. After all, everyone else seemed to fawn over him as the strongest, the handsomest. She guessed that she would have to be the one to show him sense.

It was silent for a heartbeat, but then Streampaw rose again. "I'll leave the prey for you, okay?" She asked anxiously. "I've got to go though. Fishclaw will have my tail if he waits any longer. Though he can't complain, mooning over Lilyfern all the time."

Just then a grey figure slipped in, nodding to Streampaw. "Dappleleaf says she'll be just fine if she doesn't over exert herself. And Mosspaw was looking for you."

"Oh, really? Thanks Mistpaw!" The she-cat bounded away cheerfully, tail high in the air as she marched off to look for Mosspaw.

Mistpaw nudged Hailpaw carefully, making her bite back a hiss as her leg stung. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired," Hailpaw admitted openly. "And sore." Blinking at her sister, she questioned, "What was that thing, Mistpaw?"

Worried flickered in Mistpaw's eyes. It seemed to Hailpaw that her sister had already matured in the short time they had been apprenticed. "I don't know. Dappleleaf's never seen it before. I think you'll be okay though."

Hailpaw shifted uncomfortably. The soft bracken and moss that made up her nest seemed to prickle and provoke her stinging.

"Is the nest hurting you?"

Hailpaw glanced up to her sister in surprise. "How did you know?"

"That happened to Lilyfern as well."

"Mistpaw," Dappleleaf padded in, beckoning to her apprentice with a wave of her tail. "Hailpaw will be a tad uncomfortable for a while now. Get Pebblestream to show you where the herbs grow out in the territory, I want you to get some poppy seeds. They're small black seeds that drop from poppies."

"They're for... sleeping, right?"

"Yes, they put a cat to sleep," Dappleleaf nodded in approval, and Hailpaw noticed that Mistpaw perked up at the praise. "Well done. Collect some of the seeds, and then some ferns for bedding. Also, when you're done bring in some snow. Don't go anywhere near the water."

"Of course, Dappleleaf," Mistpaw nodded quickly, rushing out of the den to do as told.

Dappleleaf turned away, flicking through her herbs quickly. Hailpaw widened her eyes at the speed of which Dappleleaf sorted.

"I was a medicine cat long before you were born, Hailpaw," Dappleleaf mewed, almost as if reading her mind. Recoiling slightly, Hailpaw curled up to relieve some of the stinging.

"That's a long time," she murmured quietly.

Dappleleaf chuckled lightly, dropping a golden flower onto the floor. "I saw your parents become mates."

Hailpaw blinked, suddenly intrigued by the medicine cat. "Really? What was my fa-" she stopped herself quickly. "What were they like?"

"They were average. Your father was rather stoic, he cared a lot about his duty as a warrior. I believe he wanted to become the deputy at one point. It was Mintcloud who fawned over him, everyone in the Clan could tell that she was lovesick. Back then she was Mintpaw, of course, and he was Marshpaw."

Hailpaw had to smile at the thought of her mother trailing Marshthorn around, doing his every will and bidding.

"I'm not quite sure what happened, but a couple of moons after becoming warriors, your mother and father were acting strange. They never interacted the same anymore. And then your mother began to get a swollen belly, and she admitted Marshthorn was the father."

"Was he pleased to know he had kittens?" Hailpaw had to know, she wanted to see whether her father really did just detest her.

Dappleleaf paused in her sorting, tipping her head slightly. "He was shocked, yes. They were both rather unprepared. He's not really one for emotions, as you well know. Even as a kitten he was less playful than the others."

"Oh yes," Hailpaw remembered with a jolt. "You're kin, aren't you?"

"His mother's sister," Dappleleaf dipped her head, a tinge of sadness in her voice. "His mother was a lovely one. If only Larkstream were still alive.."

Hailpaw sensed that the golden brown she-cat had drifted off into a world of of her own, and she rested her head on her paws, worn out from the brief conversation.

* * *

><p>Hailpaw shivered slightly, the winds chilling her to the very depths of her core. Glancing up at the dark grey skies, it appeared a storm was brewing, perhaps even a snow storm.<p>

It had been a few days since she and Lilyfern had been struck by the stinging water, and while her limbs still tingled slightly, she was relieved to return to training with Lilyfern, something which she was grateful for.

Still, she was huddled outside along with the rest of Clan, looking up patiently at the RiverClan leader.

"I'll make this brief," Reedstar decided, looking like a frail twig about to snap. His expression was grave, his tone sombre. "But it is important to announce before the storm. Me and Minnowflower have decided that it is far too dangerous to go near the water. All cats must learn to hunt on land, as we cannot have fish any longer. Water will be drunk from snow, and rain. Anyone who is caught within a metre of the lake will not be permitted to leave camp for three sunrises."

The first splatters of rain began to fall, and the sound of thunder rumbled, sounding frighteningly close to the camp. Hailpaw flattened her ears, having never been a fan of storms.

"Everyone retreat into your respective dens!" Minnowflower yowled over the torrents of rain that were beginning to drop. "There will be no patrols this day, as it has been deemed far too dangerous! Please stay inside your dens unless it is absolutely necessary! Apprentices especially are not permitted out! Stormstrike, will you help me cover the fresh-kill pile? Dovetail, Goldenwhisker and Hawkflame, please stay out to help reinforce the nursery."

Hailpaw scurried off before Minnowflower could yell out any more orders, wanting to get out of the horrendous rain.

She was one of the last ones in, shaking her pelt free of water, much to the other apprentices annoyance.

"Sorry," she meowed quickly, curling up in her corner near the entrance. The den was cosy and warm, although her fur was damp and spits of rain were coming through the entrance to land on her.

"Hailpaw," Streampaw beckoned, seeing her obvious discomfort. "You have to be freezing by the entrance there! Come sit with us!"

Redpaw grumbled beside her, he obviously didn't want Hailpaw to intrude. Hesitantly, Hailpaw wandered over, settling beside Streampaw in a slightly uncomfortable manner. It was at this time she wished Mistpaw was with her. The medicine apprentice was painfully quiet, but she had a nature that everyone seemed to love.

"It's so boring," Mosspaw complained, smoothing down his dirt-coloured fur. "Just waiting here, doing nothing."

"You do that most of the time, lazy-bones," Featherpaw purred good-naturedly, looking pretty as ever with her plumy tail and green eyes. "I've seen Rainflight having to drag you up for patrol in the morning."

"Stop whining, Mosspaw. You'll end up in the elders den before we become warriors." That was Mosspaw's other littermate, Dewpaw, with the same stunning looks as her sister. Her fur was always sleek and smooth, and for a point in kit-hood Hailpaw had wanted to be just like Dewpaw. She was over that phase now, but she couldn't help but envy the pretty cat with her cool posture.

Mosspaw flicked an ear affectionately. "You two are so kind to me, do you know that?"

Dewpaw seemed to roll her eyes, but Streampaw purred loudly, becoming suddenly very perky. More so than usual. "Why don't we play a game?" She suggested brightly. "It's one where we have to tell each other about ourselves."

"Oh, StarClan," Redpaw rolled his eyes mockingly and snorted. "Streampaw made me play this game a thousand times in the nursery. Let's play something different, Streampaw."

Mosspaw shook his head at a dejected Streampaw. "No, no, I want to play. It'll be fun." His eyes twinkled at Streampaw, and as if like magic she was happy again, explaining the rules quickly.

"Oldest goes first then!"

Hailpaw watched silently with bright green eyes as her fellow apprentices chatted and played. Mosspaw and Featherpaw began to bicker playfully over who was oldest. They acted all cheerful and happy, although a storm was thundering heavily outside the den and the water stung fiercely. How were they going to last when the snow melted away, and the rain was less frequent. Prey would be scarce, as RiverClan simply couldn't hunt on land. Feeling slightly selfish, she wallowed in the thought that she'd never be able to learn how to swim, if the water thing was permanent.

She'd heard the story of the Great Journey, maybe it was time to move again? But no, there had been no signs received from StarClan, nothing telling them to go. And she knew the other Clans wouldn't leave without the support of their starry ancestors.

"Hailpaw? Stop looking so worried, we won't ask you a bad question." Mosspaw had interrupted her heavy train of thought, and she shook her head out of the reverie.

"Does it sting again?" Featherpaw asked kindly, shaking her head at the earthy-brown tom. "From the lake, I mean."

"I..." Hailpaw blinked, averting her gaze carefully. She'd always been terrible at keeping secrets, everyone seemed to see straight through her little white lies.

"She's going to lie, obviously she was thinking of something else," Redpaw pointed out blandly, making Hailpaw cringe at his snarky tone and brutal honesty. She had to admit, it hurt.

"Give her a break, Redpaw. She was a kitten a couple of days ago, she doesn't need you pointing out all her mistakes," Featherpaw meowed smoothly, chiding Redpaw in a fashion that reminded Hailpaw very much of her mother. "In fact, I can point out several mistakes from you just today. Yellowpelt was complaining about the thorn in the nest you gave her."

Redpaw bristled slightly, his rusty russet fur going up in little spikes. "Not every cat is perfect like you, Featherpaw."

"Won't you two just be quiet," Dewpaw snapped irritably. "Stop your squabbling. We've got to be in a den together until this fox-dung of a storm ends."

Redpaw grumbled reluctantly, but quietened down, leaving Featherpaw looking rather relieved. Hailpaw padded back over to her nest, curling up tightly to shelter from the draft that sometimes wafted through the den entrance.

"You guys can play," she faked a yawn. "I'm going to take a nap."

After the other apprentices acknowledgement, Hailpaw tried to settle into a proper sleep. Her ears picked up the sound of the thundering rain outside, and her mind rounded back to the burning water. Perhaps it was just a one-time thing, and Hailpaw would be proved wrong, she closed her eyelids and gently drifted off.

* * *

><p>The rain was still pouring hard when Hailpaw awoke once again. It seemed she hadn't slept for long, as it still looked to be daylight, although it was dark and gloomy outside.<p>

Stifling a yawn as she stretched out her limbs carefully, Hailpaw peered around the den. Dewpaw was fast asleep, murmuring quietly in her dreams. Featherpaw was grooming her fur, and Redpaw was showing off to her, puffing his chest out and flicking his tail around stupidly. Mosspaw and Streampaw seemed to be having a fun conversation at the back of the den, with the lighter she-cat seeming far more happy than she should.

Hailpaw bit back a small purr as she saw this. Although she was young, she could see that Streampaw and Mosspaw were close. It reminded her faintly of Lilyfern and Fishclaw. _If Mistpaw were here with me we would be giggling our tails off_, she thought with a pang. It was lonely being separated from her sister. Only Streampaw was an available option, and she seemed to be occupied with Mosspaw most of the time.

A rustling came from the den entrance, and Hailpaw blinked as the other apprentices leapt to defence immediately, with the exception of Dewpaw, who was still sleeping soundly.

It seemed to be rather pointless, as it only turned out to be a warrior, drenched with water and seemingly freezing, although his eyes gleamed with happiness and soggy pieces of fresh-kill were clamped in his mouth.

"Stormstrike," Featherpaw meowed curiously, dropping her fierce stance to help with the fresh-kill. "Is something wrong?"

The large grey tom shook his head, dropping the prey down onto the floor, and shaking his pelt out. Hailpaw cringed slightly as the cold water sprayed onto her, and she shivered.

"Nothing's wrong, Featherpaw. Roselight's just had her kits, that's all."

Featherpaw and Streampaw both gasped simultaneously, and Redpaw and Mosspaw looked interested, something strange in Hailpaw's opinion. She pricked her ears to listen more intently. She remembered the soft ginger queen from when she was in the nursery.

"That's great, Stormstrike!" The apprentices murmured praises and congratulations the new father, and he seemed to radiate with happiness. "It's funny that you're Stormstrike, and your kittens were born in a storm. Have you named them yet?"

"Galekit and Slatekit," Stormstrike announced proudly. "They're both toms, beautiful and healthy, although Slatekit was a struggle."

Hailpaw spotted Streampaw purr and exchange a pleased glance with Featherpaw out of the corner of her eye, and she did the same, thinking of the new life that had been brought to RiverClan this stormy day. Making a small note to ask Mistpaw about how it had gone, she tuned back into the conversation.

"Kittens aside, I've brought you some prey to eat. It's going to be soggy, but that's just the matter of fact."

"Thanks Stormstrike," Featherpaw meowed warmly.

Redpaw cut in, nodding as well. Hailpaw found herself irritated at his rudeness, taking over from Featherpaw. "Thanks Stormstrike, but when can we go outside again?"

Stormstrike flicked an ear, obviously eager to return to his mate. "Not for a while at least. The storm is still high, and Minnowflower would like everyone to remain in the dens still. Your mother only wants for your safety," the large warrior reasoned, before giving another great shake of his pelt. "I must go now. Be careful."

With heartbeats Stormstrike was gone, leaving the den quickly.

"Three pieces of prey," Mosspaw examined the soaking food on the floor. "One per two cats." The apprentice took a small fish from the bunch and went to settle next to Streampaw.

Featherpaw selected a scrawny mouse and padded over to the silvery apprentice, blinking kindly. "Do you want to share with me? Dewpaw's still asleep, and I'm sure Redpaw can suffer her wrath well enough."

Hailpaw nodded slightly shyly. Featherpaw seemed so much more experienced, and prettier, and better in everything. It was enough to make her feel slightly quieter.

"What do you think about Galekit and Slatekit?" Featherpaw strung up a conversation easily, and Hailpaw felt quite welcomed.

"They might be lonely," Hailpaw meowed, still rather soft. The amount of times Mistkit and Hailkit pined for things to do or friends to play with was certainly uncountable.

Her fellow apprentice seemed to disagree, though not harshly. "But Berrypetal will be having her kits soon, I'm sure. They'll have plenty of fun together."

The two shared the meal, and before long they were chatting amiably, Hailpaw finding that Featherpaw was not actually smug or conceited. She seemed very kind, and seemed to have a likeable personality.

The sky darkened considerably outside, and the chilly air became even more cold, to the extent where Hailpaw felt like her tail was about to drop off, although the rain had quietened for the moment. The apprentices had decided to go to sleep early in order to stay warm.

Hailpaw curled up tightly, but she wasn't in the least tired. She assumed that it was because of the nap she had taken earlier. Letting out a little sigh, she closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep.

A small draft of wind blew past her, and she snapped her eyes open just in time to see a red-pelted figure slip out of the den and into the dark night sky outside.

Redpaw, she narrowed her green eyes in suspicion, rising to her paws and being careful not to disturb the others who appeared to be fast asleep. Stepping out of the den and she was immediately hit by a blast of deathly cold air. Shaking her fur out slightly, she crept after Redpaw quietly. Hailpaw held her breath in a gulp, trying to be stealthy. Drizzle coated her pelt, and she tried to shrug it off uncomfortably.

Redpaw whirled around, baring teeth defensively. "I know you're following me. Did you really think a cat barely out of the nursery could stalk someone?" He narrowed his green eyes. "What do you want, Hailpaw?"

Hailpaw swallowed lightly, feeling shamed in being caught out. Suddenly feeling very heated even in the cloudy night, she answered quietly. "I wanted to know where you're going."

"I'm going to the dirtplace," Redpaw announced, glaring with such strength that it seemed to bore a whole through her fur.

Hailpaw nodded uncertainly, although she didn't quite believe him. Studying the way he was stood, he was headed to the opposite way of the dirtplace. Too scared to confront this though, she merely kept quiet. The rain began to fall slightly harder, and a burst of thunder rumbled far away. Hailpaw flattened her ears in surprise, crouching slightly lower to the ground.

"You're scared," Redpaw pointed out harshly. "It's just a stupid noise."

Blinking at him in hate, she kept silent, although she was scared, how ever much she would try to deny it.

"Don't have a mouth," Redpaw taunted, snorting. "Go back to the apprentice den, stay cosy and warm, won't you? Don't worry, dear Featherpaw and Streampaw will protect you."

"Shut up," she managed to fit out, before, hurt prickling at her exterior, she turned tail and fled from the venom in his voice. Never had she imagined that when she became an apprentice that cats would be so mean. But she had matured since she was a kitten, even though that was only a few days ago. Creeping back into the den silently, she settled down in her nest.

Perhaps Mistpaw hadn't been so mouse-brained in being a medicine apprentice after all.


	4. Pool

So, the next chapter is finally up! Sorry for the long wait, I went on a holiday, and had quite a few things blocking my writing. Excuses aside, the chapter's here now, and it's longer, so hopefully that makes up for it!

**Tansyfang** - Thank you so much! Comments like that make my day!

**Falconface**** -** Thanks, Falconface! Your comment is really appreciated.

**Thank You;**

**Falconface **and **Sivilian **for following/favouriting!

**...**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**...**

Hailpaw flicked a tail in excitement as she listened to Streampaw chatter amiably. It had been around about a moon since the huge storm, and the camp had been reinforced and was now stronger than ever. A wall of brambles had been stacked around the river to stop it from swelling up and stinging any cats.

The prey pile was low, only a few scraps of food on the pile. Hunting on land was definetely not a RiverClan trait. Hailpaw had adapted to it rather quickly, being that she had never learned how to swim properly, let alone fish, but her body still felt slightly awkward, her rounded paws clumsily slamming onto prey, and her sleek body and silver pelt sticking out sorely in the withered trees and brown grass. Water was low as well, although the leaf-bare season was helping greatly, the snow providing good hydration.

Despite the harshness in the Clan, Hailpaw was still rather excited. It was the night of the Gathering, and she was hoping to be selected. Last time she had not been chosen, as she had still been recovering from the water. Hopefully this time Reedstar would be kind and let her go.

She stretched a claw out to slice a piece of moss from a tree, unleashing a satisfied grin when she got a perfect patch. Tossing it to her steadily growing pile, she shot a glance over to Streampaw, who ripped some moss off a tree with a shrug.

"Your piles of moss are so neat, Hailpaw! I was always rubbish at collecting bedding. Fishing was more my thing," her eyes clouded in wistfulness, and Hailpaw nodded in agreement. Having never experienced the joy of catching her first fish, or fighting in the water, she felt slightly out of place. She felt more like a ThunderClan cat, or a WindClan cat with her tiny body and small paws that carried her quickly over long distances.

"It's just moss. It won't help the Clan in anyway. I wish I was good at fighting, or scenting."

"It will certainly please the elders," Dovetail meowed pleasantly, padding over to inspect the piles. "Good job, you two. I must say you're getting more work done than Redpaw and Mosspaw."

Hailpaw shot a glance over to her fellow denmates, and saw scraps of moss dotted on their pelts and Redpaw's father Snowfang reprimanding them. Swallowing back a smile of smugness, she nodded happily at Dovetail's praise.

"Looks like they've been having a classic moss fight," Streampaw meowed cheerily, her eyes shining. "Toms will be toms. Even if it does sound kind of fun.."

"Let's bring the moss back," Snowfang instructed, placing a large white paw in front of him. Hailpaw shuddered slightly at the damage it could do to her tiny body. "We can split half for water and the other for nests."

Shaking her pelt free of the spots of drizzle, Hailpaw bent down to grab her own bundle, glancing at the cloudy sky. Hopefully it would rain and puddles could be drunken from, as the snow was now merely frost, and not enough to keep the whole Clan hydrated.

Padding after Snowfang and Dovetail, her paws brushed against a few dead leaves, brown with age. Before long they were back in camp, entering through the paw-trodden trail.

Snowfang dropped his moss pile and gestured for the others to do the same.

Marshthorn trotted over, meowing orders to the apprentices like he was the deputy. Hailpaw squinted at him, pushing down feelings of scorn and contempt. She wasn't going to sink down to Redpaw's level. "Streampaw, you can give some moss to the elders to drink. Hailpaw, take some bedding to Roselight and Berrypetal. Redpaw, Mosspaw, you can come with me and Snowfang and we'll do some battle training."

Hailpaw picked up a bunch of moss obediently, but inside she was thinking just how unfair Marshthorn was being. How come the she-cats had to take moss back and forth while the toms got to do something exciting? Marshthorn just favoured the toms, that was all.

Fuming against her father, she padded into the nursery, drinking in the warm milky scent of queens and kittens. Hailpaw had missed the nursery and it's warmth, as well as the simplicity of being a kit, although she didn't regret becoming an apprentice.

"Hello Hailpaw," Berrypetal meowed warmly. Her white belly was swollen heavily, and Hailpaw knew that she would most likely be kitting very soon.

"Good morning Berrypetal, hey Roselight," Hailpaw meowed politely, dropping the damp moss onto the den floor. A nip on her tail made a small spike of pain shoot up her back, and she whirled around, baring her teeth playfully at the dark ginger kitten that looked up innocently at her.

"Hi Hailpaw!" He squeaked, nudging his dark grey brother who had bounded up.

Hailpaw purred at the small scraps of fur. "Galekit, Slatekit. Which one of you attacked my tail?"

"It was Galekit," the dark grey kitten squealed truthfully, throwing a cheerful look towards his brother.

"You said you wouldn't tell!"

"I lied!" Slatekit crowed cheerfully, scampering out the nursery and into the frosty snow.

The two siblings tumbled off, wrestling playfully and kicking up dust wherever they rolled. They both kept screeching and calling names at each other. Occasionally Hailpaw heard one chant, 'liar, liar, your tail's on fire'.

"You two furballs come back inside, it's far too cold for ones as young as you!" Roselight called, hurrying outside into the chilly air to collect her moon-old kits.

"It'll be new-leaf soon, I expect," Berrypetal meowed warmly. "Hopefully it comes around the time when my kits are born. And it'll be your first proper new-leaf, won't it? One that you can actually recognise. It's beautiful, just you wait and see. Perhaps the water will be better in new-leaf.." The tabby queen's eyes glittered in hope, and Hailpaw couldn't help but flinch away at the thought of the swelling river and the pain the lake had caused.

Hailpaw nodded instead, fixing up the moss nest and retreating out of the nursery quietly.

Lilyfern padded forward, dipping her head warmly to Hailpaw. Her normally sleek body was now somewhat gaunt and skinnier than usual. "I've spoken to Reedstar about the Gathering, and he agrees that you've worked very hard over the past moon," she mewed, and Hailpaw felt a rush of excitement. "Get some rest and clean your pelt, Hailpaw. You'll be attending the Gathering tonight!"

Hailpaw pricked her ears and purred at her mentor, "Thank you Lilyfern! I can't wait! Who else is going to the Gathering?"

"Out of the apprentices, you mean? You'll have to wait and see, won't you now? Patience is always key, especially for a RiverClan warrior."

Hailpaw didn't quite trust the secretive look in the slim she-cat's eyes, but she nodded anyway, her fur tingling with the prospect of her first Gathering.

"RiverClan, all cats who are old enough to fish please gather!" A voice yowled, and Hailpaw didn't even have to look to see that it was Reedstar. She'd memorised his shaky voice, the wiry leader's bristly fur. He was the ruler after all, and held power above all of them. Although she had to question why he still used the old calling. They couldn't fish now. _RiverClan is nothing without its river,_ Hailpaw thought forlornly.

"As you know, the Gathering is on tonight. I've been meaning to plan a ceremony for a while now, but... troubles have gotten in the way." Any newborn kit could tell Reedstar was avoiding the topic of the water, and he wasn't doing a perfectly good job. "Today, I'd like to welcome up Dewpaw, Mosspaw and Featherpaw. These three have been training commendably as apprentices of RiverClan, and it is time this is acknowledged by the receiving of their warrior name. Stonestep, Minnowflower, Rainflight," Reedstar looked to three warriors in the crowd, stalling for time as the apprentices made their way up. "Do you agree that these three are ready for the responsibilities of a warrior?"

"I fully agree," Rainflight meowed warmly, as the other two added with meows of satisfaction.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I strip these cats of their 'paws, and give them unique names. Dewpaw, you are calm and collected even in the heat of battle. You shall be known as Dewbreeze. Mosspaw, you shall be known as Mossfoot, for your fast paws and quick reflexes," the leader stopped to take a breath, touching shoulders with each cat. "Featherpaw, I name you Feathercloud, for your enthusiastic personality and warming attitude."

Cries of joy burst through the Clan, and Hailpaw echoed them, cheering for her old denmates. "Dewbreeze, Mossfoot, Feathercloud!" She'd miss their company in the apprentice den, but the small she-cat was happy for them. Hailpaw tensed to spring up and congratulate them, but it appeared the meeting was not yet finished.

"You three will be attending the Gathering tonight as new warriors," Minnowflower stepped in, her meow loud and commanding. "The others coming will be Stormstrike, Icefur, Silversplash, Fishclaw, Lilyfern, Hawkflame, Marshthorn, Breezetalon and Darktooth. The apprentices attending will be Hailpaw, Streampaw and Redpaw."

Hailpaw felt another burst of tingling excitement shoot up her spine, and she almost shivered in anticipation. Cats soon began to drift away from the group, and soon everyone was off doing their own thing, leaving Hailpaw by herself.

She blinked and stared around, looking for Mistpaw. Hailpaw felt just like a sisterly chat with her littermate, but it seemed the pale she-cat was out of camp, probably collecting herbs with Dappleleaf. A loud voice echoed across the camp, and she twitched her ears towards the source.

Redpaw, Streampaw and the newly made warriors were chatting excitedly, probably all discussing the new positions. Their voices were loud, but nobody seemed to tell them off.

Hailpaw resisted the urge to pad closer, she felt slightly out of place with the others, and she didn't quite feel like putting up with Redpaw's taunts at that moment. However, she did listen in, however sly and sneaky that seemed.

"Feathercloud and Dewbreeze are such pretty names. And Mossfoot's such a great one too," came Streampaw's bubbly mew, and Hailpaw couldn't help but agree, twitching her whiskers slightly in humour at how obvious it was that Streampaw mooned over Mossfoot.

"Your names are great, but I wonder what my name will be," that was clearly Redpaw, the arrogant furball that he was. Hailpaw bristled her fur at the mere mention of him, and it only conjured memories of Marshthorn, her terrible father. "I'll be sure to make you my deputy, Mossfoot."

"You'll be Redstar then," Feathercloud meowed in good-nature, looking slightly distracted. Dewbreeze snorted slightly in contempt, stretching a paw.

"Good luck with that, Redpaw. Maybe you'll be able to charm your way through the hearts of all the she-cats. You'll probably be chosen for deputy anyway, Minnowflower will favour her kits."

So engrossed with the others conversation, Hailpaw barely noticed the black and white figure that padded up to her.

"Hello, Hailpaw. You know eavesdropping isn't very honourable," the voice purred, slightly raspy. Hailpaw turned to see Breezetalon, and she smiled quickly. They hadn't spoken in what seemed like forever, as they had both been busy, but she had missed him.

"Breezetalon! What's wrong with your voice?"

The bigger cat shook his head, seemingly not worried. "Just a bit of a cough. Don't worry, I've checked it out with Dappleleaf and Mistpaw, they said I'll be fine." His eyes gleamed lightly. "Your sister's shaping up to be a perfect medicine cat."

Hailpaw purred in pride for her sister, but couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. "I know! Dappleleaf must be a good mentor." Speaking of Mistpaw, she hadn't spoken to her sister much either. Or even Mintcloud. It seemed as if she was distancing away from all the cats she knew and loved as a kitten.

"How are things going with Lilyfern?"

"Great," Hailpaw nodded enthusiastically. "She's probably the best mentor around. She told Reedstar that I should go to the Gathering today."

"And so you should," Hailpaw could make out Breezetalon's whiskers twitching slightly in amusement, and she restrained from huffing lightly.

Hailpaw relished talking with Breezetalon once more, although she couldn't help but stare at the sun wistfully and wishing for it to set so that they could head to the Gathering.

"Breezetalon," she meowed suddenly, turning to the patched tom, whom had been her father-figure for as long as she could remember. "What do you think will happen? With the water?"

Breezetalon was quiet for a moment, and he looked to be thinking it over, contemplating words to say. When he finally replied, Hailpaw was surprised at his answer. "I don't know, Hailpaw. But it's okay to be scared. I'm scared as well."

**...**

The sun was on the verge of setting, it's warm golden rays making Hailpaw feel cosy and warm. It was getting increasingly colder, and Hailpaw's eyes continuously had to adapt to the changing light, but she didn't mind. In her opinion, the setting sun was the prettiest part of the day, on par with the rise.

However, on this particular sunset she payed no heed to the soft orange colours and the swirling shadows. It was the Gathering, and her nerves were so twisted up she felt as if she could pop.

"Streampaw," she nudged her cream friend lightly, eager to get going. "Stop sleeping, the sun's set. We've got to go to the Gathering!"

Hailpaw and Streampaw had decided to sleep the day off while they waited for the event. She had no idea where Redpaw was, but to be honest she couldn't care less. Streampaw grumbled, stretching herself out. "It's plenty of time to go," she pointed out. "You don't need to be so stressed, Hailpaw."

Hailpaw sighed in acceptance, whisking her tail back and forth. "I thought you were the excitable one."

"Not when someone wakes me up, I'm not."

"Please, let's just go out of the den," Hailpaw urged, noticing that her voice was bordering on the whiney side. "We can get something to eat, and..." She'd been about to say freshen up in the water, but she remembered with a pang that the water would possibly kill someone. "And get ready for the Gathering."

"Sure," Streampaw yawned broadly, blinking rapidly and getting to her paws, much to Hailpaw's delight. The silvery she-cat lead the way out, not really minding that her friend trailed behind her, obviously tired.

Two kittens darted towards the two, skidding forward and halting at their paws. "Hi Streampaw, hi Hailpaw!" They cheered simultaneously, drawing a purr from Streampaw.

"Hey," Hailpaw blinked down at them, surprised to see that they were not much smaller than her. Had she really not grown at all from her moon of being apprenticed? Flattening her ears in slight annoyance at this, she realised Streampaw was talking, apparently having perked up a little.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in the nursery by now? I know you think you're big enough to take care of yourselves, but Roselight's very stern."

"We wanted to see the Gathering people leave," Galekit responded cheerfully, his dark ginger pelt gleaming in the soft rays of sun.

"Yeah, but Roselight won't let us stay up to see you guys come back," Slatekit meowed, his voice disappointed and almost sulky. "I don't think it's fair. Stormstrike's going, and he's our dad! We should be allowed to see him come home."

"You'll survive," a voice said curtly, and suddenly Marshthorn was there, blinking disapprovingly. "Go and find your father or something, these two are busy at the moment."

Galekit and Slatekit scampered away, frightened expressions on their faces. Hailpaw could understand, from their point of view, he was a stranger, very big and strong, as well as the fact that his words had been cutting and sharp, especially for a kitten.

Hailpaw felt slightly sympathetic for them, and she told her father, slightly afraid of his harsh tone. "Marshthorn.."

"Hailpaw and Streampaw," the large tom cut in, glancing to the camp entrance. "You are going to be late. The rest of the Gathering group are waiting, you don't want to hold them up. The Gathering is a great privilege."

Hailpaw studied her paws, nodding quickly. She knew what an honour it was to attend, her father didn't have to tell her that. But she knew that telling her father this would only invoke more sternness, so she obeyed, beckoning to Streampaw.

"Come on," she meowed. "Sorry Marshthorn. I'll try and do better next time."

**...**

The Gathering was shockingly busy. Unfamiliar cats swarmed the clearing, and Hailpaw stuck close to Streampaw, swerving and muttering apologies every time she accidentally barged into someone's conversation. Streampaw seemed more at ease, navigating through the crowds and occasionally chirping a hello. The cream she-cat's features brightened suddenly.

"There's Mossfoot, showing off as usual," she announced with a purr, and then Streampaw was gone, lost in the crowd. Hailpaw glowered silently at Streampaw. The silly she-cat had left her to go moon over Mossfoot!

Awkwardly she stood by herself, examining her paws. "Hailpaw!" She twisted to see her pale grey sister smiling at her, a dark brown tabby at her side, tall and friendly looking. "This is Beetlepaw, the ThunderClan medicine apprentice."

"Oh, hi.." Hailpaw murmured uncomfortably. She felt out of place with everyone who already knew each other. "Nice to meet you, I guess."

"You too, Hailpaw," Beetlepaw responded heartily, before pawing Mistpaw. "Come on, looks like WindClan arrived. Let's go talk to Heathersong and Birchpaw." Mistpaw returned an apologetic look to Hailpaw, before being whisked away to greet what Hailpaw assumed was the other medicine cats.

Left alone once again, Hailpaw couldn't help but feel lonely. She had thought the first Gathering was a chance to meet new people, make some friends and exchange gossip. And apparently it was, just not for her.

"Hi."

A large golden tom-cat stared at her, a wide grin on his muzzle. She blinked curiously at him. Had she met him before, maybe on a border patrol? No, she hadn't. So why had he introduced himself?

"Oh, uh, hello." She did her best to make her voice sound pleasant, but instead it came out rather strained.

"Is this your first Gathering? You seem kind of... alone, just standing here by yourself." Despite his words, the tom seemed rather friendly.

"Yeah.." she admitted, licking down her chest fur self-consciously. "I was supposed to come last moon, but-" She halted suddenly. She was being stupid, spilling all of RiverClan's weaknesses to this random cat. What did she think she would gain out of it? Nothing but a war or something bad, that was for sure. "Something came up," Hailpaw fixed, hoping that glazing it over smoothly would cover up her mistake.

The tom didn't seem to question it, instead introducing himself. "I'm Tigerpaw, from ThunderClan. You're a RiverClan cat, right?"

Hailpaw blinked in surprise. "Yes, I'm Hailpaw. How did you know?"

"You look like a RiverClan cat. And you smell fishy."

Hailpaw narrowed her eyes, although she got the impression that he was joking. Deciding to let loose a little bit, she growled mockingly. "You don't smell too good yourself, _Tigerpaw_." Straightening up, she took a closer look at him. He didn't have any stripes, had no resemblance to a tiger. So why was he named that? The silver she-cat had to bite her tongue hard to stop from asking.

Tigerpaw laughed, eyes gleaming in excitement. "You remind me of my sister, Nettlepaw. She was so mad about not coming today."

Before Hailpaw could even get the chance to respond, a voice rang out in the clearing, and soon everyone was hushed. Hailpaw looked up properly for the first time.

The four leaders were crouched up high on the tree. Reedstar was the only one she recognised, and she wondered which cat was which. There was a wiry mottled black and brown tom who looked so lean and speedy she knew he was from WindClan.

"Which one's your leader?" Hailpaw leaned over to Tigerpaw and whispered.

"The striped grey one," Tigerpaw replied, and Hailpaw could detect a tinge of pride in his voice. "Ivystar."

Hailpaw studied her, noticing that she stood tall and assertively._ Ivystar is such a pretty name_, she thought wistfully. _Better than Hailpaw, at any rate._

She focused her gaze on the last cat. He was big, with dark fur and grey flecks._ That must be ShadowClan's leader_, she mused silently. "What's his name?"

"Frogstar," Tigerpaw replied in a hushed voice.

"Shush, you two! Be more respectful when cats are talking!" A plump looking golden she-cat hissed behind them.

"Sorry, Sandclaw. It won't happen again," Tigerpaw winced, and Hailpaw rushed out her apology too, before tuning in to the leaders words.

The WindClan leader had stepped forward, a simple informative tone in his voice. "WindClan are doing fine. Prey is scarce, but we scrape up enough to live by. A small case of white-cough broke out the other day, but it has been contained and is being cured quickly."

The next leader, Frogstar, stepped forward, flicking his tail in what could either be aggressiveness or worry.

"Thank you, Mottledstar," he said curtly. His green-eyed gaze swept over the group, but there was no light in his eyes. He was looking for signs. "Prey is normal for the harsh weather. Rowanstream and Kitefoot have had three healthy kittens. Quailkit, Sorrelkit and Starlingkit."

Meows of congratulations could be heard, and Hailpaw could see a sturdy white tom looking very prideful.

"New kits mean new life. But it also means we need more prey in order for them to remain healthy."

"If you're asking for a border extension.." Mottledstar warned, looking slightly irritated.

"No, no of course not." Frogstar dipped his head respectfully. His eyes glinted in the dark. "But we have found some very specific scents on our territory.." He lingered on the word for longer than he needed to. "ThunderClan scents, even."

Ivystar leapt up immediately, her fur bristling and making her look double her size. "Are you accusing ThunderClan?"

"What else are we to assume when your filthy scent is littered around our territory?" A spotted tom growled defensively.

"Oh, that's a lot, coming from you sneaky no-good cats. Just three moons ago, the positions were reversed, and you were screaming to StarClan that you were innocent, when we found your scent - and prey, mind you - clear as day, on our side! You lot are all just filthy, lying, m-"

"Poppyclaw, enough!" Ivystar interrupted, with a warning glare to the black and white warrior.

"Yeah," a small-looking smoky grey cat snorted. "We all know that Poppyclaw and Spottedscar need to be seperated. They can't keep their claws off each other."

He was shushed immediately, and Hailpaw pricked her ears, suddenly curious. What was going on between Poppyclaw and Spottedscar? She leaned over towards Tigerpaw, murmuring, "What's going on with them?"

"You mean Poppyclaw and _him_?" Tigerpaw looked murderous, and Hailpaw shrunk back slightly. The golden tom shook his fur out apologetically. "Sorry. It's just, I kind of get protective of her. She's my older sister, from my mother Dawnflight's first litter. They're suspected to have a _thing_ going on."

"A thing?" Hailpaw frowned in confusion.

"You don't know what that is?" Tigerpaw seemed surprised.

Sandclaw nudged her way into the conversation, growling at them. "I swear, Tigerpaw, if you and the RiverClan cat don't shut up, I'm telling Eaglefur. It's a privilege to attend the Gathering. Now act like it!"

"Sorry!" They both yelped.

When Hailpaw turned back, Ivystar and Frogstar were arguing furiously. Hailpaw found herself rooting for Ivystar, probably because that was Tigerpaw's leader.

Eventually the leaders cooled down, aided by Reedstar's calming persuasions. Ivystar straightened, her tail flicking back and forth. "I suppose I must see reason," she meowed reluctantly. Hailpaw saw Tigerpaw stiffen beside her. "Perhaps some-cat has wandered into our territory, stayed for a while, and then crossed into yours."

Tigerpaw's eyes had widened into moons, and Hailpaw stifled a purr of amusement. "Pearl and Finnegan.." He breathed.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Tigerpaw looked flustered, shuffling away from her slightly. "Nothing at all. Just a... nothing. I was just... Yeah. It was nothing."

"Okay.." Hailpaw examined him curiously, suspicion prickling at her fur. "If you say so."

Ivystar continued, something about prey. Apparently a cat named Cedarleap passed away from sickness. Hailpaw murmured her apologies to Tigerpaw, but he only nodded.

"Cedarleap was prepared for death anyway," he said. "He died happy, and that's all I think matters."

Hailpaw didn't quite agree with him, but she nodded anyway. If Tigerpaw wanted to believe that, then sure. Hailpaw certainly wasn't going to stop him.

Finally, it was Reedstar's turn. She tensed. Would Reedstar tell the other Clans about the water? If she was leader, she wouldn't know what to do. She admired his decision making skills. Maybe one day, she'd stop being so weak-minded and do the same.

"RiverClan have had some difficulties in the matter of food," Reedstar announced, holding his small head up high. "But we are strong. We'll get through it. Roselight and Stormstrike have brought two healthy toms to our Clan, Galekit and Slatekit."

Hailpaw saw Stormstrike stiffen, his eyes sparkling. For a scary looking cat, he was pretty caring of his new family.

"And, uh, one last thing." Hailpaw snapped to attention quickly, confused. Was Reedstar going to reveal their water situation after all? "After the meeting, we'd like to meet with ThunderClan?"

Hailpaw recognised familiar brown fur spike up, and Marshthorn's voice boomed across the clearing. "Reedstar, I don't ever recall-"

"Marshthorn!" Minnowflower practically yelled. "Have more respect than to interrupt your leader."

"Deepest apologies, Reedstar, Minnowflower."

Hailpaw felt a jolt of satisfaction shoot up her spine. Tigerpaw leaned over and meowed mischievously, "That one's a rotten carcass. He was bossing me and Nettlepaw around. How do you deal with that?"

_If only you knew_, Hailpaw flicked her ear with a flutter of sudden fright. What if Tigerpaw hated her because of her relation to Marshthorn? She didn't want to be hated. She shook her fur out quickly, brushing her worry away. She was acting like a kit, not an apprentice. Besides, her pelt was so different to Marshthorn's, she could easily pass off for someone else's kitten.

"Why would we allow you to speak to another Clan alone? Perhaps you are planning to invade us?" Frogstar's fur was bristled, and he looked fierce, perched on the tree. Hailpaw never wanted to get on his bad side.

The WindClan leader - Mottledstar - stretched a paw out lazily, although his eyes were sharp. "Let them talk, Frogstar. There is nothing to fear. It if leaf-bare presently."

"Precisely why I am so anxious," Frogstar spat. "Reedstar said it himself, those fish-eating mongrels are starving! They're probably plotting with ThunderClan to invade and steal our prey!"

"We would _never_ eat your rotten food!" Ivystar yowled, stamping her paw. "Didn't we just resolve this issue?"

Hailpaw saw that Reedstar was receiving a lot of evil glares from their own Clan. She felt dread spiral down from her nose to her tail. What in StarClan was Reedstar thinking? It had to be good. Reedstar was leader for a reason, he was always right.

"Enough!" Mottledstar's eyes were even sharper this time around. "Frogstar, have you become so distrusting that you cannot let two Clans talk alone in peace? WindClan is not so worrisome. We will depart now."

Quickly, and nimbly, the WindClan cats sped off, until there was no sign they were ever there except for their lingering scent and the trodden ground.

Frogstar narrowed his beady eyes, hoisting his head up high defiantly. "Very well. If I see any funny business, however, next time ShadowClan will be attending the Gathering with claws outstretched and teeth bared."

The soot black tom leaped to his paws and stalked away, his Clan right behind him.

Immediately, the clearing was tense. Two small gestures and the deputies were both seated beside the two leaders, as if for back up.

"Nice to meet you, Ivystar," Reedstar meowed cordially.

"I'd rather cut to the chase, if you please. And I'm sure your cats would prefer that too." Ivystar cast a stern glance to the remaining Clans.

"Very well." Reedstar shuffled, grimacing as if it hurt him. Minnowflower murmured something, but the thin leader only shook his head. "We have had a... problem, with the water supply."

"Have you checked the beavers blocking up the water? It's been a common occurrence."

"No, it's not to do with the water supply."

Hawkflame jumped up, meowing, "Reedstar, you promised this would be kept inside our Clan only! Now we're open for attack!"

"I'm sorry, Hawkflame. But how is RiverClan to survive without a river?"

Hailpaw held her breath, kneading her paws in the dirt nervously. Tigerpaw was rigid beside her.

"Our river. Any time we touch it, or drink, swim. Even fishing. It hurts us. Lilyfern and Hailpaw can tell you first paw." Hailpaw forced herself to lay her fur back. Reedstar hadn't let her come because of good work! He had brought her along to recount her terror.

Forcing a brave look as faces turned towards her, Hailpaw avoided Tigerpaw's questioning look.

Up above, Ivystar was looking curious, and rather concerned. "You have been looking thin lately. I suppose you are asking for help? To stay in our Clan, maybe?"

"No!" Several yowls protested, from both sides.

"Just until our situation clears up," Reedstar confirmed, ignoring his Clan's evil glares. Hailpaw shrunk away from Tigerpaw. She didn't want to stay in ThunderClan. She wanted to go home.

"Then it shall be done. Gather your Clan in your camp at sunrise tomorrow. We'll send a patrol over to collect you. I'll have you know, you're fully expected to hunt for us, possibly fight for us, and pull your own weight. We'll be keeping close eyes on you."

"We'll be there," Reedstar promised. "And of course. RiverClan, let's go."

**...**

"What do you think about, you know, the whole ThunderClan thing?" Hailpaw was hurdling down the unfamiliar path, behind all the warriors with their super long legs and fast paws. Hailpaw ached for the time when she would be as tall as them.

Still, despite her tiny size, she could keep up with Streampaw quite well. The creamy apprentice was speeding alongside her, both kicking up dirt. "I don't think it will be all bad," Streampaw meowed optimistically. "We'll be able to make some friends, get to know the ThunderClan cats. We won't be there long, hopefully."

Hailpaw was still doubtful, but she didn't bring it up. Streampaw did have some points, after all.

"Sorry about leaving you at the Gathering," Streampaw panted sheepishly. They both halted to a stop as they waited for the line in front to make their way over the river.

"It's okay." Hailpaw flicked her tail, leaning sideways to get a better view. It was hard to see, what with the swooping shadows and the night. A full moon lit up the path on the other riverbank. "I made a friend anyway." A friend. Was Tigerpaw her friend? She hoped so. She liked having friends.

"Who was it?" Streampaw pursued eagerly. Hailpaw purred. She had since found out Streampaw was extremely nosy. "Which Clan."

"Tigerpaw, from ThunderClan."

"Oh, I know him! A tom, huh?" Streampaw nudged her playfully, and Hailpaw twitched her whiskers in a mix of horror and amusement.

"Streampaw! Different Clans, remember! And I'm barely an apprentice, unlike you and Mossfoot." Hailpaw's gabble of words came out uncoordinated, but the point was still there. Streampaw got visibly embarrassed and opened her mouth, but a silver muzzle poked in between them.

"Come on you two, enough chatting about toms. We've got warriors waiting."

"Sorry Silversplash," Streampaw chirped, with Hailpaw echoing the same thing.

Streampaw hopped across the river first, with Hailpaw following. She flicked her tail anxiously, her legs tensing every time water lapped at the stepping stones. She didn't want to risk being stung by the water again.

Leaping onto the other bank was looking hazardous. It wasn't an easy job, and Hailpaw's size wasn't exactly going to help either. Silversplash sprang up behind her, perched carefully on a rock. "Go on," she urged. "Mistpaw had the same problem last time. She did fine."

Hearing that made Hailpaw a little braver, and she jumped, landing on the other side with an unbalanced thump. Scrabbling up onto the other side, she felt a surge of satisfaction. Silversplash bounded easily across, purring as she landed neatly. "See? I knew you could do it.

"Thanks," Hailpaw purred in response, speeding off down the trail again. She slowed to a trot beside Streampaw, suddenly weary. Her paws felt like lead, and she wanted to lie down and sleep. "I'm tired."

"Me too," Streampaw agreed.

"Camp's not too far off," Lilyfern's familiar figure slipped into place beside them. "Grab some prey and get some sleep when we arrive. You too, Streampaw. You've got to be up bright and early to head off to ThunderClan tomorrow, so no chatting all night long."

"Are we really going to stay there?" Streampaw seemed curious.

"Yes, we are. ThunderClan are the most hospitable Clan, don't worry. They even take in kittypets and loners sometimes," Lilyfern assured. "Be careful, though. Don't reveal any RiverClan secrets. Don't get too close to them, but feel free to have some fun. It's not a bad idea to socialise and get to know each other."

"What if they betray us?"

Hailpaw flicked her tail and Streampaw. "Don't be fish-brained! Reedstar made the decision. Reedstar's _always_ right. He's the leader. Right, Lilyfern?"

Lilyfern looked troubled, and her answer took a while. "Yes, of course."

But Hailpaw wasn't so sure if her mentor quite believed in those words.


	5. Swept

Whew, I typed this chapter so fast I'm pretty sure I need to take my fingers to surgery. This chapter is kind of dark, so I put some darker music onto my Spotify playlist to get me into the right kind of feel. Hopefully this chapter is okay!

Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please feel free to drop a review in the internet mailbox, it's greatly appreciated ( because I hate asking for reviews).

**Thank You's; **

**Moonlightsong of**** ThnderClan** for following!

**...**

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**...**

"Apprentices, it's time to get up!" A gentle mew came from the entrance. Hailpaw opened her eyes blearily. A ginger-splashed she-cat was squeezing into the apprentice den, two pieces of prey hanging from her mouth. She dropped them on the floor carefully.

"Splashflower?" It took her a moment to recognise the young she-cat, but when she did, she remembered that they were kin. Splashflower's father was Stonestep, who was Mintcloud's brother. Splashflower had had a brother named Molepaw, but he had passed away of white-cough when Hailpaw was only three moons old.

"Yes, Hailpaw. It's time to get up, we'll be heading over to ThunderClan soon. I took the time to bring you some prey."

Peering at the scraps of food littered on the ground, Hailpaw suddenly decided that she quite liked Splashflower. Still, she was tired. Not even food could drag her from her wanted - and well deserved - rest. Stretching out a leg feebly, she attempted to curl back up and sleep.

A big tom pushed his way through suddenly, looking at Splashflower. "You're far too sweet for these lazy furballs, Splashflower. Redpaw, Streampaw, Hailpaw, get up! We're going shortly, pull your soggy tails out of your nest before we drag you out by your sorry whiskers!"

That got them up, grooming their fur quickly and squinting at Snowfang in the dark apprentice den.

"Snowfang.." Redpaw moaned, a yawn escaping from his mouth.

"Son, what did I tell you about complaining?" Snowfang reprimanded, sounding exactly like Marshthorn for a chilling second. However, Snowfang ruined that image by twitching his whiskers in amusement - or was it playfulness? "The lot of you look like you've just battled a hoard of starved badgers. Get up and have something to eat. Oh, and Splashflower, Reedstar's asked if you could deliver some prey to Brightpetal and help her to ThunderClan when the times comes. She's not feeling well. She's in the medicine den."

Hailpaw felt a prickle of envy. Why was Marshthorn more like that? Stern and strict, but loyal with a sense of humour. _Of course, that would only be in a perfect world,_ she sighed.

Both warriors scurried out of the den, suddenly leaving it less cramped. Hailpaw stretched her limbs, bending down to pluck a shrivelled bird from the ground. She pawed at it, not really feeling up to it. She wanted to taste the delicious tangy taste of fish, not some stupid messily-killed bird. That was for ThunderClan to eat, not RiverClan. She nudged the bird over to Streampaw.

"You have it. I'm not hungry."

Streampaw purred her thanks, but Redpaw only snorted in contempt. "You're going to complain about being hungry later."

"I won't," Hailpaw bristled her fur slightly, although she really didn't want to get into a battle today. Did Redpaw really have to start an argument over not eating food?

"Don't come to me when your sorry stomach starts growling for food," he shrugged, gnawing away at his prey viciously, as if rubbing it in.

"I wasn't planning on it." Hailpaw studied her tiny silver paws, comparing them to Streampaw's large ones. Streampaw's paws were perfect for swimming, running and climbing. Her legs were longer as well, making her taller and faster. Hailpaw envied her bubbly friend. She felt like a stumpy, tiny sapling next to a slender willow tree. It wasn't fair. Swallowing her anger, she waved her tail lazily, stretching to her paws. "I'll see you later, Streampaw."

On her way out, she made a point to swerve as far away from Redpaw as possible. She heard his obnoxious voice exclaiming, "Why in StarClan is she so annoying?"

Hailpaw hared away from the apprentice den, instead slowing to a stop outside the medicine den without even realising it. Mistpaw emerged, a purr rumbling from her throat. "Hailpaw! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Hailpaw immediately leapt forward to give her littermate a sisterly nuzzle. "You saw me last night," she reminded, with a friendly purr in return. She knew what Mistpaw meant. They had barely spoken in so long, it seemed like they were both entirely new cats.

"Not properly," Mistpaw corrected. Flicking her tail, she guided Hailpaw inside the medicine den with a gentle nudge. Inside, Dappleleaf was rushing around, plants clamped in her jaws, and her paws dark with pulp. Herbs were spread all over the floor. In the nearest corner, it was clean. Icefur and Stonestep were sitting patiently in the clean area, as if waiting for something. Berrypetal laid in the opposite corner, looking ill.

"What's happening?" Hailpaw questioned in bewilderment.

"We're giving every cat a special package," Mistpaw explained, scooping aside a pile of herbs as she meowed. "The herbs will probably go stale if we don't lose them anyway, and we replanted most of them earlier this morning, so we're really just getting rid of them. It's kind of a shame, herbs are hard work."

Mistpaw scooped up a pile of different leaves, kneading them into a blend, before nudging it over to Hailpaw. "Eat it. This can be your package."

Hailpaw gulped it down, almost retching at the bitter taste. Mistpaw winced. "Sorry! Not enough honey. I'll remember that for next time, I promise."

"It's okay," Hailpaw meowed, shaking her head slightly to get rid of the taste. She found herself admiring how much Mistpaw had changed. No longer was she so shy and indecisive, now she was more confident in herself and her abilities. Hailpaw liked this version much better, although she would always miss the old Mistpaw. "How have you learned all this stuff already?"

Mistpaw looked embarrassed, shuffling her paws in a shy sort of fashion. "I haven't learned everything yet. I fed Icefur and Stonestep the wrong stuff by accident. That's why they're over there, instead of outside."

"Mistpaw! Did you set out that chamomile like I instructed?"

Mistpaw froze at Dappleleaf's urgent call. "Oh no," she shook her head frantically, her eyes wide. "I'll talk to you later, Hailpaw!"

Hailpaw was shoved out of the den by her sister. When she turned to say goodbye, Mistpaw had already darted off to attend to everything else. Hailpaw couldn't help but twitch her whiskers. It seemed like being a medicine cat was a busy job, different to the stereotypical picking of herbs and dreaming about starry cats. Not that she didn't believe in StarClan, of course.

Hailpaw cast her gaze upon the Clan. It was teeming with activity. Cats were getting ready, gulping down herbs and prey. The prey pile was now completely emptied of food. Only a few bones and scraps laid at the bottom. Some lazy cat had chucked them down there instead of burying the scraps like they were supposed to. Some cats were helping the elders out of their den.

Minnowflower was meowing orders loudly, perched on a rock. "Goldenwhisker, Darktooth. You two stay behind to guard the camp. Just in case. I've hidden some prey in the medicine den for you. Come back when the sun is in the middle of the sky tomorrow. Then we'll switch you." She cast a glance to Hailpaw. Worried, Hailpaw started towards the elders, wanting to appear busy and helpful.

Before Hailpaw could get the chance to help the elders, Minnowflower marched over. "Hailpaw! Apprentices are gathered over there," Minnowflower ordered. She was gesturing towards Streampaw and Redpaw, who were gathered by the entrance. "Go and join them. ThunderClan's patrol will be here very shortly."

Hailpaw trotted over to Streampaw and Redpaw. Streampaw was flicking her tail excitedly, chattering non-stop to her brother. Redpaw nodded and occasionally snuck in a side comment. Streampaw acknowledged Hailpaw cheerfully, but her brother acted differently.

"You're such a badger," Redpaw commented, rolling his eyes. His eyes glimmered in humour. "Slow and fat." Apparently he found that hilarious.

"Redpaw!" Streampaw gasped. "I'll tell Minnowflower! Don't be so mean!"

Hailpaw only sat herself down, blinking hatefully at Redpaw. Suddenly, meows were heard, and RiverClan grew quiet. A group of five cats appeared. Hailpaw recognised none of them, except for the grey one in the lead. He had been with Ivystar last night. Maybe he was the deputy? It made sense.

Minnowflower bounded to greet them. Behind her Fishclaw lugged some morsels of fresh-kill over. Hailpaw got to her paws, teetering forward in curiosity.

"Greyfeather," Minnowflower greeted professionally, dipping her head in respect.

"Minnowflower," Greyfeather returned stiffly. He gestured to each of the four cats in turn. "Gingerstep, Smoketalon, Cherryfeather and Foxfur."

"Nice to meet you," Minnowflower meowed, almost as stiffly. "Would you like some prey?"

Greyfeather flicked his gaze over to the weak supply and shook his head. "Uh, no thanks. We're fine. Where's Reedstar?" Hailpaw couldn't blame them for refusing the prey. It was weak, soggy and shrivelled. RiverClan were simply not equipped for hunting on land.

"Reedstar's..." Minnowflower paused. "Unwell. He can travel well enough, though."

Hailpaw widened her eyes in surprise. The leader, sick? Things were surely not good. But this was Reedstar, leader of RiverClan. He would pull through, no doubt. Her uncertainty wafted away with that very thought.

Greyfeather nodded. "Let's go then. Our Clan has things to do. We've wasted enough time collecting you."

**...**

Hailpaw's eyes were wide with awe. Being in another Clan's territory was strange. Different, but cool all the same. Trees towered over them, blocking the weak sunlight. The branches were bare, stripped for winter. A few brown leaves clung on determinedly, but soon they would fall too.

Surprisingly, it was warm. The sun was out - and weak, but that barely mattered. Leaf-bare's worst was still coming, but today it had brightened up, something that made Hailpaw unexpectedly cheery.

The ground was littered in leaves, and they clung to Hailpaw's pads. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance, lifting her paw to lick tenderly at it. "How does ThunderClan hunt on this? It crunches like nothing I've ever heard."

Streampaw shrugged. She was too busy taking everything in to answer, probably.

"They've got their strengths, and we've got ours." Lilyfern always seemed to know the perfect time to slip into conversation.

"Yeah," Redpaw bounded up, his huge paws kicking leaves everywhere. "Except ours are way better than this rotten Clan."

"Watch it!" A russet she-cat snarled - Foxfur. Leaves lay strewn over her pelt, and she shot Redpaw an ugly look.

Lilyfern meowed apologies, before turning to Redpaw. "Watch your words and actions, young tom. They've given us a place to stay in our time of need. And our skills are not better. Just different."

"Except our skills have been ripped away from us," Hailpaw murmured despairingly.

"Think on the brighter side, Hailpaw," Lilyfern urged, nudging Redpaw along and tapping him with her tail every time he kicked up a leaf. "We'll get the river back, you'll see. This is just a temporary solution, until the water clears up. Or we get a sign from StarClan. Maybe this is your sister's time to shine."

Hailpaw didn't respond, although Redpaw snorted. They had entered ThunderClan camp.

To her surprise, it was nothing too different, or even remotely special. It was sheltered in a small dip. They had the same number of dens, enough for apprentices, warriors, so on and so forth. A shallow dip had some food in it. Cats wandered around busily. A bunch were carrying sticks to and fro. It looked like they were enforcing the bramble wall. Kits tumbled across the clearing. They gaped when they caught sight of the group of cats.

A striped kit squealed and hid behind a larger tom-kit, who bared his teeth and swiped. A dusky ginger she meowed something at them, and all three kittens scampered into a den behind the she-cat.

Hailpaw's heart ached. She wished for the days where running to the nursery solved everything. Now, she was expected to face things bravely. _But not alone,_ she told herself firmly, sneaking a glance over to her Clanmates.

Greyfeather leaped down nimbly into the camp. Foxfur and Gingerstep followed him, while the other two pushed RiverClan forward, into the heart of camp. Hailpaw slid down the slope, her paws far from equipped to the forest ground. Her paws were made for swimming and stones, not leaves and dirt.

Ivystar padded out of a den up above, looking fine in all her glory. Minnowflower padded closer, dipping her head.

"Hello, Minnowflower," Ivystar tilted her head slightly. "Can your leader not confront me himself?"

"He's unwell, Ivystar." To Minnowflower's credit, she didn't seem nervous, only respectful and polite. Perfect qualities for a deputy.

"Yes," Ivystar murmured, as if it was no surprise. "Take him to the medicine den. Blueshine and Beetlepaw will look after him. Your medicine cats can also get themselves settled in there."

Hailpaw watched tensely as Reedstar was led away, with Dappleleaf and Mistpaw in tow.

"We've set up a little hollow for your camp, just beside ours. Feel free to make any adjustments that you see fit."

"Thank you, Ivystar." Minnowflower dipped her head once again. Hailpaw wondered whether Minnowflower despised doing that or not. She didn't seem like a cat who would like taking orders. "Do my warriors follow your patrol schedules?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. I'll assign three cats for each patrol, and you can assign two. Thank you Minnowflower."

Hailpaw felt a surge of anger. What about Reedstar? Had they forgotten about him already? He still had nine lives left, he wasn't going to die. She tightened her jaw and stared resolutely at the canopy above.

Minnowflower wasn't trying to take control. She was just taking over temporarily for Reedstar. But Hailpaw couldn't help but see glimpses of Redpaw's ambition in his mother.

**...**

"There's a perfect amount," a golden she-cat mewed in delight. Hailpaw, Streampaw and Redpaw had been herded across with the other apprentices. Hailpaw recognised Tigerpaw only, the other two were still currently a mystery to her.

"There were three other apprentices," Streampaw chatted amiably. "But they became Dewbreeze, Feathercloud and Mossfoot."

"Lucky them," the she-cat mused, her eyes shining. "I'm Tansypaw, by the way. My brother's Beetlepaw, the medicine cat apprentice over there with your leader."

The other she-cat, a brown one, meowed, "Hey, I'm Nettlepaw, and this is my mouse-brained brother Tigerpaw." Her eyes twinkled with mischievousness. Hailpaw made a mental note to check her nest for thorns or fire ants whenever Nettlepaw was around.

"Hey!" Tigerpaw protested.

Streampaw purred, seeming right at home. "I'm Streampaw, this is Redpaw, and over there is Hailpaw."

"Are you and Mistpaw sisters? You look so much alike," Tansypaw chirped. Hailpaw twitched her whiskers with embarrassment.

"Yeah, we're littermates. Do we really look that similar?" Hailpaw was happy she at least had something in common with her sister. Being sisters, they were often compared to each other. Normally they were told how different they were from each other. Sometimes change was refreshing.

"Yeah, you-"

"Apprentices!" Hailpaw whipped her head up to see Ivystar bounding forward, her long tail trailing elegantly behind her. "It's been decided that you're going to be taken out for some practices, agility, hunting, the likes. Also, it will be good to get the RiverClan apprentices adjusted to our territory. I know it's a change, coming here.

Hailpaw felt her spirits lift instantly. This sounded as if it would be fun. Sure, she'd probably be beaten horribly in everything, but that didn't matter, right? Surely she could find something she was good at.

A white tom approached with Pebblestream by his side. The tom introduced himself as Frostleap, and Pebblestream told the ThunderClan cats who she was.

"Let's go," Frostleap decided.

"Have fun," Ivystar meowed, already beginning to pad away. "Be back by sundown. And try and bring some prey back, please."

Streampaw agreed enthusiastically. Her and Tansypaw bounded ahead, right after Frostleap and Pebblestream. The two apprentices seemed like perfect friends, both gossipy and excitable. Hailpaw had to keep reminding herself that they were rivals.

"Hailpaw?" Tigerpaw was blinking in concern, and Hailpaw quickly brought herself back to the present.

"Sorry Tigerpaw. What were you saying?" She followed the others, rolling her eyes at Redpaw's arrogant calls. "Stupid furball," she muttered to herself.

"What?" Tigerpaw looked confused, straining forward as if to hear better. Hailpaw realised too late that he probably thought that she meant him.

"I wasn't talking about you," Hailpaw stuttered, worried that she had lost her new friend, if he was even her friend in the first place. "I'm sorry, I was just talking about..." She trailed off awkwardly. She didn't want to seem mean and make fun of Redpaw, but.. "Myself. Just myself."

Tigerpaw trotted after the others, his paws easily loping along the forest floor. Hailpaw followed less elegantly, scrambling after him. "You mean that annoying furball that goes by the name Redpaw?"

Hailpaw relaxed slightly, although she threw a furtive glance up to the others, who were scaling a steep slope. Hailpaw's paws ached just from looking at the sharp incline, but she surged on determinedly, landing one pace behind Tigerpaw. "Don't let him hear you!"

"So it is him," Tigerpaw's eyes twinkled mischievously, and a purr rumbled in his throat.

"Maybe," Hailpaw admitted, slinking alongside him. She winced as a sharp leaf clung to her paw, wrinkling her nose and pulling it off with her jaws.

"You really aren't a forest cat, are you?" Tigerpaw twitched his whiskers, and Hailpaw huffed. She'd like to see him try and navigate the slippery rocks back in RiverClan! "Anyway, just act normal around Redpaw. Sometimes us toms are stupid."

Hailpaw laughed at how openly Tigerpaw admitted it. Sometimes it was refreshing, talking to someone who wasn't in her own Clan. Someone new. _Is that being loyal, though?_ A doubtful part of her mind whispered. _To be making friends and having fun with the enemy?_

Self consciously, she took a small step away from him, meowing, "I don't think you're stupid at all." Hailpaw was being honest. The golden-pelted ThunderClan tom seemed to be pretty smart. He always seemed to know what she was thinking, at any rate. Or maybe she was just easy to read.

"Thanks, Hailpaw," Tigerpaw seemed genuinely pleased at the comment. "But I am definitely not smart. One time.."

As Tigerpaw proceeded to tell a story of how he got stuck in a rabbit hole as a kitten, Hailpaw drunk in her surroundings. The other cats had come to a stop, settling themselves down in the coarse undergrowth. Hailpaw pulled her way up to join them, Tigerpaw by her side, still meowing about his story.

Being up on the slope was beautiful. Hailpaw felt as if she could see everything in the entire territory, although she knew that was impossible. Skidding down to the edge, she clung on to the dirt tightly with her claws, suddenly afraid of slipping. The long drop down would not be a fun one to experience. Still, despite the steep fall down, she felt as if she could soar up above the clouds.

Staring up wistfully at the cloudy grey sky, Hailpaw almost wished she was a bird, flying around. Her paws tingled with restlessness, and she almost stretched out her leg, just to see how it would feel. Twisting her head to stare to the left, she studied it. It was different to the rest of ThunderClan territory, more sparse, with tussock grass, rocks and far fewer trees.

Her eyes gleamed suddenly. "Let's race."

Tigerpaw looked surprised, and Hailpaw suddenly realised she had interrupted him in the middle of his story.

"I mean, sorry," she shuffled her paws awkwardly, grimacing inwardly at how stupid she sounded. "Continue your story. I was just joking around."

To her surprise, Tigerpaw grinned, his eyes lighting up. He stretched out, pretending to show off. "Nah, you're right. My story was boring anyway. Let's race."

Hailpaw purred, pleased that he approved of the idea. She knew he would probably win, as he was much bigger and stronger, but she just wanted a run, to soothe her restless jitters. Her eyes flicked back to the sparser area, a perfect opportunity flittering through her mind. She swept her tail in that direction. "What about through there?" The less covered area would be perfect, as Tigerpaw wouldn't be so adapted to it.

"We'll end at the big clump of rocks down the other side. You'll see them when you cross down the slope," Tigerpaw nodded in agreement. He looked to be as excited as she felt.

Hailpaw grinned at him. Tigerpaw suddenly leaped forward, startling Hailpaw. He bounded to Frostleap and Pebblestream, meowing confidently, "Me and Hailpaw want to race. Can we?"

Hailpaw felt her pelt burn suddenly. She hadn't even considered warning the warriors about what they were doing. _It's a good thing _someone_ has brains_, she thought to herself, too cheerful to be upset.

Pebblestream shifted uncomfortably, but Frostleap nodded. "That's a great idea, Tigerpaw. Why not take all of the apprentices though? It'll be a great chance to show them the territory. Besides, you all look as restless as rabbits. Be careful though. Don't stray too far away, understood?"

All the apprentices seemed to be excited, stretching and meowing agreement.

"Let's start here," Redpaw said, already taking control of the situation. Hailpaw pushed down the anger that was already starting to simmer in her belly.

"Okay," Tigerpaw agreed easily, sliding next to Redpaw. Hailpaw couldn't help but marvel at how calm Tigerpaw was acting around the bossy furball that concluded Redpaw. She didn't know how she would be able to keep calm around him.

Quickly, all the apprentices filed in line, and Frostleap stood to the side. "Ready? Set? Go!"

Everyone took off immediately. Hailpaw began to feel exhilarated as the wind rushed through her fur and her paws pounded against the ground. Redpaw, Nettlepaw and Tigerpaw were in the lead, about three fox-tails ahead of everyone else. Streampaw was a paw behind her, and Tansypaw was coming last, though not by much.

Redpaw crowed something out loud to Tigerpaw as he pulled ahead. Determination surged through Hailpaw, and she ran harder, forcing her paws to stride longer, faster and more nimbly. Soon enough she had left Streampaw in the dust, slowly approaching the other three.

Nimbly weaving through the long tussock grass, she began to feel the frost seeping into her leg fur, and crawling up her limbs. Her paws now numb, she raced on, feeling new energy rejuvenate her along with the cold that seeped into her bones.

Hailpaw passed Nettlepaw, and hared on, until she had caught up to Tigerpaw and Redpaw, who were neck and neck. Both looked so determined to win, so serious, that Hailpaw almost choked with laughter. Sparing a look back at the others, she accidentally stumbled into a gorse bush. Surprised, she yowled out in pain, wincing at the thorns that snagged at her streaked silver fur.

Tigerpaw halted to a stop immediately, haring back with a worried expression on his face. He skidded to a stop next to her, bending down to inspect the damage. "Hailpaw! Are you okay?"

Although touched by his worry, Hailpaw could see Redpaw's russet figure sprinting off into the distance. She could now see the rock that meant the end of the race. Tearing herself from the bush with a painful rip that made her claws tingle. "I'm fine, thanks. But we can't let Redpaw win!"

Tigerpaw grinned at her mischievously. His eyes glimmered as he studied the thorns stuck in her fur, and her ragged pelt. "Let's go then!"

But Hailpaw was already haring off after Redpaw's speedy figure. Her structure was small, and her paws were tiny, but hopefully that would go to her advantage. Being small meant being nimble, and being nimble was certainly helpful when navigating the increasingly rocky cliffs.

Redpaw was almost at the end, and Hailpaw felt her hopes sinking, when he suddenly stumbled. He yowled something nasty - she hoped StarClan would forgive him (or maybe not) - and Hailpaw shot straight past him, catching a glimpse of his angry features.

Hailpaw purred as she bumped her nose to the rock painfully, adding yet another stinging pain to her collection of bumps and bruises. He was stuck in a rabbit hole! "I won!" Hailpaw yowled breathlessly, immediately feeling embarrassed afterwards. She was probably the most surprised out of everyone there. How had she, Hailpaw of RiverClan, bested the other apprentices in a race. She felt like celebrating, the cheer and glow positively radiating from her.

"Wow, Hailpaw! You're so fast!" Tansypaw panted, skidding to a stop not far from her. Even though she had come last, the yellow she-cat didn't seem at all fazed by the fact.

"For a RiverClan cat," Nettlepaw grinned, but Hailpaw could easily detect the humour in her tone. Hailpaw suddenly took a liking to Tigerpaw's sister. She seemed like a fun cat to get along with.

Streampaw rushed to help her brother, but Redpaw snapped at her. "Go away, I can do it myself!" Streampaw flattened her ears, but obediently backed off from him as he uprooted himself from the rabbit hole, and sat down with a disgruntled huff, shooting a hateful glare at Hailpaw.

Hailpaw resisted the urge to back away from his fiery gaze, instead diverting her attention to Tigerpaw, who had made his way to sit beside her. "Your pelt's still full of thorns," he mentioned, voice full of amusement. "I guess winning comes at a price, and a painful one at that."

"May-"

A bloodcurdling yowl split the air, felling everyone silent. Something had happened.

**...**

Hailpaw hared down after the warriors to a watery creek, where cats were gathered. Voices were raised, and cats crowded around, but Hailpaw managed to squirm in to see what the commotion was. What she saw took her by surprise.

Drifting in the creek was a still, wiry brown figure, with thinned fur. He had a wrangled expression on his muzzle full of pure agony, but there was no doubt about it. Lying dead, in the creek, was Reedstar, leader of RiverClan.

Hailpaw swallowed, fear and grief welling up in her overwhelmingly. How had Reedstar, great leader of RiverClan, died? It couldn't be true. He had nine lives, right?

As if thinking the same thing, Rainflight, with a tremor in her voice, meowed, "What about his other lives? We have to pull him out of the water, quickly!"

"No!" Minnowflower cried suddenly, as cats surged forward. "Stay where you are!" Her voice was quavering, a strange thing to see on the brave deputy. "Reedstar was on his last life. He's gone to run with StarClan now."

Hailpaw sucked in her breath as she stared at the body drifting slowly in the water. Nothing seemed to be able to drag her eyes away from the sad sight of his horrified face. _This can't be real,_ she thought forlornly.

"ThunderClan!" Minnowflower growled suddenly. Hailpaw tore her eyes away to gaze at the deputy. Minnowflower's eyes were burning with something - an emotion that frightened Hailpaw to no end. "Ivystar, where are you? Don't you dare hide, coward!"

Ivystar emerged from the crowd, looking grieved and confused. "Minnowflower?"

"You liar!" Minnowflower spat, pacing forwards till she was nose to nose with the ThunderClan leader. "You promised us a safe haven! A place to drink, swim, fish. We trusted you! And what do we get? Our leader killed by the water we fought to escape! You _told_ us it was safe."

"It is!" Ivystar broke in, looking bewildered and defensive. _The truth, or just a perfect act? _"Look!" She plunged her paw into the water. Nothing happened, which only made Minnowflower more furious.

"You've developed a cure! How dare you. RiverClan will never trust in ThunderClan again. Don't be expecting any help in your stupid border feud." Minnowflower lashed her tail, before turning and stalking back towards the camp. "RiverClan, gather up the others. We're leaving."

...

"You're not mad at us, right?" Tigerpaw had stopped Hailpaw in her tracks. "We didn't do it, I swear to StarClan."

Hailpaw paused to think, her mind still clouded from sadness. She needed to go and help the others.

"Of course she's mad at you," a familiar voice spat. To Hailpaw's surprise, Redpaw slid in beside her, glaring viciously at Tigerpaw. "You _killed_ our leader. That's an act that could send you to the Dark Forest!"

Tigerpaw looked bewildered, shrinking back slightly. "But we didn't do anything, honestly!"

"Are you telling me that StarClan did this?" Redpaw meowed incredulously, he dug his unsheathed claws into the ground, obviously soaking in anger.

"No! But, someone framed us. Hailpaw, you believe me, right?"

Just as Redpaw seemed about to attack Tigerpaw, he whirled around, lashing his tail. "You're worth a rotten piece of fresh-kill, the lot of you," he snarled, stomping away.

Tigerpaw looked so forlorn and lost, Hailpaw doubted herself for more than a moment. She stared down at her paws for so long, she noticed things that she had never even realised before.

"I believe you," Hailpaw began uncertainly. Her mind screamed at her that trusting him was the wrong choice. Tigerpaw blinked, looking hopeful. Before he could speak, she rushed on. "But I don't know. I think that I should stay away from you. I only met you yesterday." Was it only yesterday? It seemed so long ago now, like moons and moons ago. "And I think trusting you is the wrong decision. Even if _you_ didn't do anything, there's no guarantee that your Clan didn't."

"But-"

Hailpaw swerved around him before Tigerpaw could say anything more, rushing to help Roselight with her kits. Her insides felt like they had turned out. She couldn't help but cast one last glance in the direction of the creek where Reedstar had died. They couldn't even bury his body, as it would hurt anyone who tried to retrieve him. Not to mention all the water clung to his pelt.

Swallowing back her fear and grief, she found that only weariness remained in her bone-aching body. Galekit stared up at Hailpaw with round eyes. "What's happening? Did we do something wrong?"

"We were just playing with the other kits," Slatekit whispered, pressing against his mother for comfort.

"You didn't do anything," Hailpaw meowed, trying to draw Roselight's attention with her eye contact. She really didn't want to answer difficult questions, or reveal the horrible truth to these kits. "We're just going home now."

"Okay," Galekit looked content with this answer, to Hailpaw's relief.

"Where's Reedstar?" Slatekit peered around the RiverClan cats. Hailpaw felt horror strike her, but she swallowed it down. _What am I going to say? ThunderClan has betrayed us and killed Reedstar? Reedstar fell and drowned? Reedstar's never, ever coming back because he's dead?_ Each passing thought scared her even more than the last.

"He's gone away," she answered instead. "Reedstar's gone away."


	6. Tide

**A/N's: **Alright, yay for a new chapter, right? Hopefully this one was okay. A little bit longer than average, but I needed to add some more information. This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I had to chop it a bit to make it a more reasonable size. Sorry if it feels like I've been abandoning this story, because I sincerely promise that I won't. Life's just been a bit busy at the moment, but I have so many plans for this story. Just keep hanging in with me, okay? Okay. ;)

**Thank You's: **

Thank you so very much to **Glimmeringshadows** for favouriting and following. It means a lot!

**Reviews: **

**Moonlightsong of**

**...**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**...**

"Reedstar was one of the wisest cats I have ever known."

RiverClan were gathered by the lake shore, quite a distance away from the stinging water - or ice, rather, in this weather. Even if they wanted to remember Reedstar with the customary water burial, they couldn't risk endangering anyone else. The day was a pale grey, but swirls of snow drifted gently onto the figures huddled below. The ground was covered in a glittering white blanket, the trees also adorning the same jacket on their leaves. Even though the day wasn't all too bad, it seemed far worse than a thunderstorm.

There was hardly a breeze to be felt, and everything felt... still. The normally cheerful environment seemed to cast shadows over everything eerily. The mood of RiverClan was no exception. No one laughed, or talked. It was silent, except for Minnowflower's steady voice.

"And it is with my deepest regret to say goodbye to him on this day. Unfortunately, we do not even have the privilege of burying Reedstar's body, but that's okay, because his spirit is here with us, waiting for us to bid him off to StarClan. We have gathered reed plants to bury instead, as they were his name sake."

Hailpaw stared at the bunch of reed plants that lay by Minnowflower dully. _Is this what funerals are like? _She thought, _Sad and depressing? I always imagined them to be happy, reliving the cheerful moments. _She gazed sadly at the frosted lake. _I guess not._

"He started off as a cheerful kitten.." Minnowflower began to tell Reedstar's tale, about his successes, his joys. When his parents died of old age, and his brother passed away from a fire. How he become Reedcloud, then Reedstar. Hailpaw was kind of relieved when Minnowflower finished, and cats rose to dig a hole for his grave. Only those closest to Reedstar were permitted to stay behind for the proper burial, so Hailpaw trotted after Streampaw. When she searched for Mistpaw, she found that her littermate was back with Dappleleaf.

_Of course, fur-brain. Mistpaw has to help send Reedstar's spirit to StarClan. _Hailpaw wasn't quite sure why she was so sad. She had never known the brown-furred leader, not really. She guessed that he had just been a comforting presence.

Or maybe it was just because he was the only RiverClan leader that Hailpaw had ever known. Either way, it didn't matter now. Reedstar was dead. StarClan wasn't going to bring him back. _But will StarClan even accept him?_ She shook her head free of the question rapidly. _Of course he'll go to StarClan. He never did anything wrong. _

Hailpaw soon arrived at the rivers that bordered the heart of camp. Fear struck her slightly at it's slow-paced frozen waters. She didn't like to admit, but ever since that incident, she had kind of been wary of water. Curling her tail up higher just in case, she sprung onto the stepping stones carefully, fright coursing through her every time she jumped. Now that she saw what the water could do... She didn't want to go anywhere near it.

Once reaching the other side, she just stood for a moment, letting her paws sink into the earth comfortingly. It felt much better. She backed a step away from the water and twisted to help whoever was next.

Mintcloud was leaping over, her brown fur almost white from the snow flurries. Hailpaw's heart leaped up her throat when her mother's front leg buckled and she almost slipped into the water. However, Mintcloud was strong, and only her paw fell into the heavily frosted water. Her mother's grimace of pain was easily visible, but she limped across the other stones bravely. Hailpaw guessed that the frozen water must have numbed the pain slightly.

"Mother! Are you okay?" Hailpaw nuzzled Mintcloud carefully, squinting at her paw, which was held up high. "Your paw.."

"I'm fine, Hailpaw," Mintcloud brushed it off, limping forward on three legs, going surprisingly fast. "Just a little sting is all. I'll be fine."

"No!" Determined, Hailpaw hurried to match her mother's pace. "You should go and see Dappleleaf and Mistpaw. Please, Mother? I know how painful it is."

Mintcloud looked unsure for a long time, and for the most disappointing moment Hailpaw thought she was going to over-rule her daughter's advice. "Okay then, Hailpaw," she relented. Suddenly, she leaned down to lick Hailpaw on the head. "You've become so grown-up now, my little kitten."

Hailpaw appreciated her mother's words, but she felt a pang at the word _little_. "I'm an apprentice now," she tried to subtly hint at Mintcloud. "I'm not a kit anymore. Or little."

Mintcloud merely purred, and nodded her head. "Of course. But don't forget, your mother's always here if you need her. I feel like since you've become an apprentice, you can't make time for your parents anymore."

Hailpaw felt slightly guilty, glancing at Mintcloud's paw anxiously. They had now entered the RiverClan camp, and came to a halt beside the fresh-kill pile. What Mintcloud said was true. Hailpaw simply hadn't spoken, or even thought of her mother is such a long time. She leaned forward to nudge her mother in what she hoped was an apologetic way.

"Sorry, I've been distracted."

Mintcloud's eyes glinted in sadness. "I think we all have, Hailpaw."

As Mintcloud parted, Hailpaw was left with a strange hollow feeling in her stomach.

**...**

It was dark, not long after sunset. Minnowflower, Dappleleaf and Mistpaw were gathered by the entrance. Hailpaw knew why. Tonight was when Minnowflower would no longer be known as Minnowflower, long-running deputy of RiverClan. Tonight, she would be leader.

With a shiver, she wondered how it must feel like, taking up a dead cat's responsibilities. Daunting, maybe? Or maybe Minnowflower felt no remorse, only glee at the chance for power. It wouldn't be hard to believe, what with Redpaw's nature. But when Hailpaw watched Minnowflower closely, she seemed grieved, silent and yet furious. Hailpaw would hate to be ThunderClan. Somehow, she believed that Minnowflower was a good leader. It was just a matter of wondering who the leader was going to be. Maybe Snowfang? He was her mate, after all. But Snowfang was too stubborn and fiery. He would never be a wise leader, guiding the Clan into stupid unnecessary battles.

Hailpaw shook her head, flicking her tail in anxiety. She was thinking too deeply into this. She needed to get her mind off everything. Hailpaw wanted to talk to Mistpaw, but of course she was going to the Moonpool. Streampaw was off on a hunting patrol. It was late for a hunting patrol, but in these times, food was hard to come by, and the Clan was still hungry.

The Clan was hushed; not even the kittens were bounding around. They were probably asleep by now anyway. Swiping a tongue across her muzzle nervously, she watched as the travelling cats departed. Now RiverClan was left with no medicine cat.

_What if ThunderClan comes to invade, _the worrisome part of her mind whispered. Hailpaw felt a shudder through her bones. She could just imagine all the havoc and wreckage a battle with ThunderClan would cause. And no doubt, RiverClan would lose. Her Clan was underfed and scrawny. And, as soon as it came into green-leaf, water would be next to nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, a surge of determination fuelled her, and she jumped to her paws. Hailpaw would fight for her Clan, even if she made no difference to the actual war. _But would I sacrifice my life for the Clan?_ She questioned. She began to doubt herself, but she forced it aside. _Of course._

Taking a deep breath, she gazed around the camp, searching for a particular cat. Her eyes soon zoned in. _There_. Hailpaw trotted slowly over to her father, her paws feeling heavier with each step that she took. She hated Marshthorn with a passion. She had tried to deny it as a kit, but now she knew that it was true. Marshthorn would never be the father that she craved. He would never tell her stories, or play-fight with her. He wouldn't rush after her worriedly after a battle, asking if she was okay. But maybe he could help her. Steadying her paws, she approached Marshthorn, who was talking seriously with Hawkflame and Snowfang.

Feeling slightly anxious, she paused next to her father. "Marshthorn?" It was a few moments before the large tom turned around, staring at Hailpaw.

"Yes?" He sounded slightly impatient, an irritable tone in his voice.

_Oh no_, her insides clenched with doubt, and she fought the urge to run away. _I've caught him in a bad mood. Well, it's too late to back out now._ "Uh... I was wondering, if maybe..." Hailpaw cast an anxious glance at Snowfang and Hawkflame, suddenly feeling tiny and inferior. "If you could train me? In battle, I mean."

For a long moment, Hailpaw stared at Marshthorn, instantly regretting her choice. Then, his eyes glinted, and her spirits lifted instantly. Maybe this was just the spark, the push that Marshthorn needed to start actually taking responsibility?

"I'm busy, Hailpaw. Don't you have a mentor to teach you these things?" Hailpaw could almost hear the hope and shame that crashed in a burning heap at her paws.

Swallowing, she nodded, attempting to hold her head up high. It was hard, but she managed it, blinking quickly. She could feel herself beginning to get flushed, so she jumped to her paws. "Y-yeah. Sorry, Marshthorn."

Hailpaw had never trotted away so ashamed. She made a bee-line for the apprentice den, but halted when she saw Redpaw hovering around outside. His eyes were gleaming, and Hailpaw knew instantly that he had seen everything.

"Such a shame."

Hailpaw could only hiss at him, batting a sheathed paw at the russet-furred apprentice. "Go away, Redpaw!"

Redpaw narrowed his eyes at her, frowning. "Don't get your tail in a twist," he meowed lazily, stretching out in front of the den. It was obvious he was rubbing it in. "Why don't you go train with your mentor?"

Hailpaw flattened her ears, hurling another half-hearted hiss his way. Without waiting for a response, she hared off, speeding over the soggy ground with her paws feeling weighted.

**...**

Hailpaw hadn't realised how long she had sat for until she saw that the sun was now far gone, and the sky was dark, swirling with large clouds. The air was cold, and her breaths came out in small white puffs.

"Hailpaw?" Hailpaw hurled to her paws, jumping around and tucking her tail to the side in embarrassment. _Oh mouse-dung_. To her surprise, she saw Feathercloud blinking kindly at her. "You should be asleep."

Hailpaw relaxed, curling back up on the dew covered grass. She had picked a spot that wasn't as damp, but still the cold seeped into her fur, chilling her to the core. Dew dotted her pale pelt, and she smoothed it down with a few rasps of her tongue.

"I know. But... I've been having trouble," Hailpaw admitted, shifting slightly as Feathercloud came to sit neatly beside her. Hailpaw was surprised to see that Feathercloud had an expression of concern.

"What with?" Feathercloud seemed sympathetic as she tucked her paws in. "Is this about Reedstar? He was a great leader, you know-"

"No!" Hailpaw cut in loudly, shaking her head. She didn't want to hear any more about the dead RiverClan leader. Things were bad enough. She had heard enough speeches about how wonderful he was to last a lifetime. She honestly didn't want to be reminded. "Sorry... I just can't bear it, you know?" From Feathercloud's expression, it seemed she knew just what Hailpaw was getting at. Hailpaw shuffled, sighing. "It's... nothing."

"Hailpaw.."

Feathercloud kept persisting, but Hailpaw kept silent. She didn't want to talk about it, no matter how comforting Feathercloud's presence was. Eventually the newly-made warrior sighed, getting to her paws.

"I hope you sort out your problems, Hailpaw."

_Me too_, Hailpaw thought wistfully.

**...**

When the moon was high up in the swirling night sky, Hailpaw knew it was time to go back to camp. She was surprised that no one else had come to fetch her, but maybe Feathercloud had warned them away. She suddenly felt a rush of gratitude for the spotted she-cat.

Without even realising it, Hailpaw noticed that she was heading back to camp. It was like her paws were guiding her back home. Had she really become so familiar with the territory already? She couldn't even remember learning the way. That first day of being apprenticed seemed like so long ago. Now, everything was crumbling around her. Hailpaw's future seemed only bleak and meaningless.

Shaking her head free of the dark thoughts, she tried to lighten up. Slowly she made her way back to camp, ruffling her fur against the chilling cold. Suddenly she heard a rustle, not far off. Narrowing her eyes, she darted into the cover of a rotten bush immediately, holding back a shiver from the drops of frost that seeped through her fur.

Hailpaw peered out, parting the leaves with her muzzle to get a clearer view. Was it ThunderClan coming to finish them off? Was WindClan coming to steal prey? Lilyfern had told her that it was WindClan who suffered the most during leaf-bare. Should she call for help?

All these thoughts vanished when she spotted a familiar russet pelt slinking through the forest. Suspicion flooded through Hailpaw immediately. _Redpaw_.

What was the arrogant furball doing so late at night? She _knew_ he was a suspicious cat. Without even stopping to think, she slipped after him, feeling numb with cold.

She knew she wasn't exactly silent in her trailing, but Redpaw seemed oblivious, charging off with determination. Hailpaw had to lope along quickly to keep up. Where ever Redpaw was going, he was certainly eager.

_Is he heading towards the border?_ Hailpaw tilted her head, slightly horrified. _Is he a spy?_

As Redpaw slowed to a stop just beside the RiverClan border, Hailpaw twisted and dug herself into a gorse bush, the leaves tugging and scraping painfully at her fur. She forced herself to stop struggling, instead squirming to get a better view. _I've been hiding in bushes far too much lately, _Hailpaw grumbled inwardly.

Redpaw suddenly seemed suspicious for a terrifying heartbeat, becoming more alert and scenting the air. To her relief he didn't seem to scent anything. She thanked StarClan that he was downwind from her.

Redpaw sat for a while, and Hailpaw began to question herself. Maybe Redpaw was just getting out for some air, like she was? Just as she got ready to give up, a figure appeared on the other side of the border, body thrumming with purrs.

"Redpaw." It was a pretty she-cat with pale golden fur and a graceful figure, so lean that she had to be from WindClan.

"Honeypaw," Redpaw sounded breathless, a strange emotion to come from the bossy furball. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Redpaw," Honeypaw purred. Even her voice was pretty, a light lilting sound with an ever so soft trace of mischievousness. Hailpaw would have felt envious, if she wasn't so surprised at Redpaw. She'd known that he was mean, but breaking the Warrior Code? That was a crucial part of Clan life? The stupid russet tom wasn't supposed to be sauntering off to visit a pretty she-cat every night! It wasn't right! And especially after the recent events, as well. Was Redpaw not at all sad that Reedstar was gone? _Of course not_, she reminded herself dully. _His mother is leader now._

Hailpaw resisted the strong urge to shift from one paw to the other. She was uncomfortable, but it would be far worse to be discovered by the two cats. She couldn't imagine what Redpaw would say. Would he goad Minnowstar into exiling her?

Holding her breath, she tried to tune into the conversation once again.

"Where have you been?" Honeypaw questioned, tilting her head ever so slightly. _So they've been meeting for a while now, _Hailpaw recognised with a jolt.

"Er.." Redpaw shifted, and for a panicked moment Hailpaw believed that he would reveal all that had happened in the past few days. "Things came up in RiverClan. We were busy."

Hailpaw almost breathed out a sigh of relief. At least he was loyal to some extent. She had been afraid that he was going to spill everything for a pretty she-cat. She wondered if Honeypaw would buy it, however.

Honeypaw blinked, but she nodded, a startlingly quick movement in the stillness of the night. "Okay. I haven't seen you in a while, that's all. How've you been doing?"

The conversation only continued, so strangely... normal that it twisted Hailpaw's mind. How could they chat so easily? It was against all the rules, against practically everything in the Warrior Code! By the time they'd finished talking and were bidding each other goodbye, Hailpaw was stiff, her joints sore and frosted to death. Honeypaw slid away, after a sweet farewell. Redpaw stayed for a few moments, before he trotted off, back towards camp.

Hailpaw didn't dare to move for the longest time. Redpaw was breaking the Warrior Code. He was seeing a cat from another Clan. She was barely beginning to wrap her mind around it all when she saw the first glimmers of light begin to peak through, starting to thaw out the frost.

Hailpaw uncurled herself slowly. The journey back to camp seemed long and rocky. What should she do? There was the obvious answer - to tell someone. But what would Minnowstar do? Redpaw was her son, she would just let him off. And besides, Redpaw already hated her, who knew what he would do if she betrayed him?

Redpaw was fast asleep when she got back to her nest.


	7. Wave

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here we are with a (very late) chapter. It's a little shorter than usual, but things will start ramping up very soon. Some things may be very confusing at the moment, but they will be revealed soon. Also, some things will be kept secret up until the other stories, so you'll just have to keep an eye out for those ones. Also, I've changed up the format of my chapters a tiny bit, so instead of thanking each favouriter/follower each chapter, I'll do a big shout out at the end. Thanks for reading, guys.

**REVIEWS:**

Grayfur of WindClan ~ thank you very much! I appreciate that, I'm glad that you're enjoying it at the moment.

Sky of Stars ~ first of all, I love that you've taken the time to write out such a long review giving me some constructive criticism. That's so kind of you. Yes, Minnowstar is lovely, isn't she? However, all good things come to an end eventually ;) I think that she's very suited to being leader. Yeah, thank you. I really wanted to take a bit of a spin on those stories where so-and-so cat received a prophecy and had to save the Clans. I will work on Mistpaw and Streampaw, as I'm still trying hard to define the characters a little bit more. Ah, Redpaw and Marshthorn are just a very tiny side-line. In the end, it all boils down to something a little bit more than that. As for ThunderClan's easy acceptance of RiverClan, well... spoilers, but we'll find out a bit more of that later. Thank you for reviewing, sorry if I'm being a bit cryptic!

Willowlight of RavenClaw ~ thank you so much, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the tips, I'm still very much a learner in writing, and I'm trying to tune up my skills a bit more.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Hailpaw didn't know what to do.

The answer was obvious, of course. Redpaw had broken the Warrior Code severely. Meeting with a cat in another Clan was a crime, especially if Redpaw was keeping it a secret. And especially if it was a she-cat. Horror swept through her paws suddenly. What if Honeypaw had Redpaw's kits?

_Don't be stupid, Hailpaw. They're only apprentices, that would be silly. _But anxiety still gnawed at her, and she shuffled uncomfortably. _What do I do? Tell Minnowstar? Will she believe me? _

It was morning, a chilly, grey-skied day with dull clouds and the sense of rain looming in the air. Maybe even snow was to come, but at this point, the weather was the least of Hailpaw's concerns. She was dragged from her worried thoughts by a chirpy voice, greeting her good morning.

"Hi Streampaw," Hailpaw greeted dully, blinking in slight surprise at the cream she-cat.

"Hey Hailpaw!" Streampaw looked to be polishing off the scraps of her breakfast, scraps of meat clinging to her whiskers. "What's up? You look upset. Is something wrong?"

Hailpaw shook her head quickly - almost too quickly. She couldn't tell Streampaw, she was Redpaw's sister. It might shatter their friendship, and that was the last thing she wanted to happen. "Nothing's wrong," she meowed quickly, attempting to smile at the fellow apprentice. "I'm just... tired, that's all." It wasn't entirely a lie. She had stayed up most of the night tailing Redpaw, and she hadn't gotten much sleep in because of that. Even if Hailpaw had gone back to her nest earlier, she didn't think that she could have fallen asleep. Too many troubling things had occurred in the past few moons. Thankfully, it seemed to slip right over Streampaw's head, and the cream she-cat offered a weak smile.

"Couldn't you sleep?" Streampaw looked slightly sympathetic, her eyes casting shadows. "I'm having trouble as well."

Hailpaw suddenly felt guilty for bringing down Streampaw's good mood, and she gave her a small smile. "On the bright side, we get to find out who the deputy is."

Streampaw looked surprised, and she gave Hailpaw an odd look. "Weren't you here yesterday night? When Minnowflow- Minnowstar came back, she picked the deputy already. It's Stormstrike."

"Stormstrike?" Hailpaw threw a glance over to the warriors den, as if he would actually be there. She wasn't sure why she was so surprised. Now that she thought about it, Stormstrike was the obvious choice. He had had an apprentice, he had kits now. He was a sensible tom with calm reasoning and unwavering loyalty to the Clan. He would make a good deputy, right?

"Yeah. Why weren't you there?" Streampaw gave her another strange look, and Hailpaw realised that they had probably had the ceremony when she was out moping around and feeling sorry for herself.

"Uh, no reason. I think I was hunting," she lied uneasily. She was sure her lie was easy to see through, but Streampaw seemed to accept it without a second comment.

"Oh, well-"

"Streampaw! It's time to stop your chattering, let's go and do some hunting, shall we? The Clan needs it, that's for certain." Fishclaw was picking his way over, a troubled expression evident on his face. Streampaw flattened her ears in embarrassment and flicked her tail, scrambling to her paws quickly.

"Sorry, Fishclaw. I'll see you later, Hailpaw."

Hailpaw sighed as Streampaw scampered off. She was alone again. After Reedstar's death, the situation that they were currently in seemed all too real. She almost felt.. scared to be by herself, even though she was sitting in the middle of camp. And the whole situation with Redpaw.. how could he think of doing such a thing in the midst of everything else going on? Twisting, she turned to look for her own mentor, worry prickling through her fur uneasily. Maybe Lilyfern would know what to do.

Before she could take another step, however, a familiar voice called to her. "Hailpaw! Wait, please!"

It was Mistpaw, looking unnaturally strained, with her fur tangled in several places.

"Mistpaw? You look terrible - no offence. What's wrong?"

The medicine cat apprentice shook her head, her movements strained. Hailpaw felt a sudden jolt of fear. What was wrong? Mistpaw was okay, right? Oh StarClan, there couldn't be another death. Her thoughts started to spiral to the worst conclusions, and she tilted her head at Mistpaw.

"Come on, Hailpaw. Can you help me gather some herbs?" Mistpaw squeaked far too loudly, her voice more higher-pitched than normal. Hailpaw's suspicions grew deeper, and she flicked her tail in anxiousness. What secret was Mistpaw so desperate to hide?

"Yeah, sure," Hailpaw attempted to meow casually, although she could hear the confusion in her own voice. Mistpaw jumped to her paws instantly, springing for the camp entrance so fast that Hailpaw could barely keep up.

She followed obediently as Mistpaw wound her way through the territory with harried footsteps. Hailpaw followed more slowly, flinching at the water that lapped at the stepping stones. They were almost reaching the edge of the border when Hailpaw reached out her tail to halt Mistpaw's frantic actions.

"Mistpaw, we'll get in trouble if we go any further," she meowed, trying not to let her nervousness creep up into her voice. She didn't want to make her sister more startled, although she couldn't help but wonder what had got Mistpaw into this state. Had she had nightmares? Did she break the warrior code? Was another cat dead? The thoughts just kept climbing from there, as silly as that might be.

"Right," Mistpaw nodded sharply, settling herself down so abruptly a couple of birds fluttered away. "Right, yeah. Okay."

"What's wrong?" Hailpaw asked worriedly, following suit and lowering herself gently into a sitting position. "Why did you make me come out here?" Anticipation made her thoughts run wild, and suddenly she gasped, "did you kill someone?"

"_What_?" Mistpaw gaped openly at her, and all of a sudden Hailpaw knew that her train of thought had definitely gone off track.

"Nevermind," Hailpaw answered quickly, embarrassment flooding through her. "What's wrong?"

Mistpaw took a while to respond, instead shuffling her paws nervously and avoiding eye contact. Hailpaw frowned curiously at her, wondering what in the world could have gone wrong.

"Mistpaw?" She pressed nervously, attempting to be gentle in her words. Her sister hardly got mad, but when she did, it was like a storm had hit the Clans. Hailpaw and her mother had since learned to stay well away when the medicine cat apprentice was in one of her difficult moods. Perhaps Mistpaw had grown out of that now, but she could never be too careful about it, right?

"I had a dream," Mistpaw admitted finally, the words rushing out like a rushed exhale of breath. Hailpaw fought to keep the look of relief from her face, instead trying to be sympathetic. However, Mistpaw must have caught her relief, because her expression turned sharp and she leaped to her paws. "It's not funny, Hailpaw. It wasn't just any dream."

"Was it a nightmare?" Hailpaw offered in a small voice, hoping that Mistpaw would calm down. She had never been the best at calming other cats. If she was completely honest, Hailpaw wasn't even good at calming herself down.

"I'm training to be a medicine cat, Hailpaw. Do you know what that means?" Mistpaw settled, heaving a sigh as she reluctantly sat herself down back across from her sister, although Hailpaw could still see the tell-tale signs that signaled at Mistpaw's evident worry. "It means that StarClan sends us signs. Dreams, prophecies," the grey she-cat's voice dipped into a frightened whisper, "_foreshadowings_."

Hailpaw blinked as the cold began to seep into her bones, and she finally began to catch Mistpaw's drift. "They've sent you a foreshadowing?"

"I think so." The tone was no longer confused and light, as Hailpaw had mistaken it as before. Now, things were beginning to get darker. The reality of it all was only just beginning to hit her. Reedstar was dead. The water was deadly. ThunderClan was their enemy. RiverClan was on their own.

Hailpaw swallowed nervously, shuffling her paws around in the dry, cracked leaves of the leaf-bare forest. "Does Dappleleaf know?"

"I haven't told her yet," Mistpaw responded, averting her gaze quickly. Hailpaw saw then that her sister truly was afraid. They were both still young, both still learning their place in RiverClan, their paths. "I'm scared of what she'll say if I tell her. I don't want.." she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, cowering to the ground in a concerning position. "I don't want to relive it. The dream was scary, Hailpaw. There was.. I can't.."

Hailpaw wanted nothing more than to turn her sister away. To direct her in the direction of Mintcloud, or Dappleleaf, or anyone. Anyone other than her. She was only an apprentice, what could she do about it? But her sister had come to her for a reason, right? She couldn't just turn her sister away like that. Forcing herself to give Mistpaw a somewhat reassuring flick with her tail, she leaned forward. "Can you tell me about it?"

Mistpaw frowned, as if trying to pull the memories from the recesses of her mind. "Um.. I can't.. there was water, I think. Lots of water.. and.."

_Water? Is StarClan trying to send us help? Is Reedstar helping us? _Hailpaw's spirits lifted instantly and she pressed her muzzle closer to Mistpaw in earnest to get the answer out of her. "Water? Like, the stinging water?"

"Yes!" Mistpaw's gaze cleared for a split second, and she nodded sharply. "Yes, exactly like the stinging water! And, and.."

"Was there a solution? A cure? Someone to fight, or herbs to find?" Hailpaw probed trying not to seem forceful, although it was hard. If Mistpaw had a fix to their current predicament.. she didn't think anything could bring her down.

"No." Mistpaw's eyes dawned in horror suddenly, and she began to shake, creeping slowly away from Hailpaw with a quivering frame and a scared figure.

"Mistpaw?" She asked warily, attempting to move closer and comfort her horrified sister.

"There wasn't a solution, Hailpaw," Mistpaw whispered, her face the picture of fear. "Everyone was dying. Everyone was _dead_."


End file.
